El Pozo
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Ambos eran completos opuestos, o tal vez demasiado parecidos… Se desequilibraban mutuamente y las peleas parecían no tener fin. Juntos eran un desastre, pero separados, eran aún peor. Después de todo, tal parece que esa era la forma que ambos tenían de amarse.
1. Prólogo

**Autor: Nayen Lemunantu**

 **Título: El Pozo**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Calificación: No menores de 16 años.**

 **Pareja: Himuro – Takao**

 **Declaración: Kuroko no Basuke y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Resumen: Kazunari Takao era un rebelde sin causa, un verdadero chico problema. Si había algo que no soportaba era ser controlado. Tatsuya Himuro tenía una personalidad serena, todo estaba bajo su control. Pero su vida se volvía de cabeza cada vez que irrumpía en ella ese problemático chico.**

 **Ambos eran completos opuestos, o tal vez demasiado parecidos… Se desequilibraban mutuamente y las peleas parecían no tener fin. Juntos eran un desastre, pero separados, eran aún peor. Después de todo, tal parece que esa era la forma que ambos tenían de amarse.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

.

Estaba cayendo.

Sentía en cada miembro de su cuerpo la horrible sensación de vértigo. El contenido de su estómago se le había subido a la garganta junto a todo el resto de sus órganos vitales. Sentía el bombeo de su corazón frenético en las venas que lo recorrían, como si la sangre le quisiera explotar. Estaba siendo tragado por el vacío a un ritmo vertiginoso.

No había nada a su alrededor. El vacío y la oscuridad lo envolvían, se estaba fundiendo con ellos, ahora ya no era nada. Ya no tenía conciencia de su cuerpo como una entidad separada de esa profunda e informe oscuridad.

Impotente, sólo podía dejarse llevar, con la mirada fija en la única fuente de claridad —arriba de su cabeza—, la que con el paso de los segundos se iba achicando hasta quedar reducida a un punto diminuto, casi como una estrella solitaria en medio del cielo velado de una noche invernal. Esa mísera fuente de luz era su única esperanza.

En ese lugar no existía el dolor, ni el temor, ni la dicha, no había nada… Sólo existía la soledad que provoca la oscuridad profunda y envolvente que lo consume todo.

Y de pronto, la caída libre se detuvo tan abrupta como empezó. Con un golpe sordo, sus huesos se estrellaron contra el fondo de piedra y el dolor subió como un hormigueo, desparramándose por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sintió un sacudón y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ese sueño otra vez…

Le era tan común últimamente que ya estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**

 **Atrapado**

.

 **I**

.

Lo primero que llegó hasta él fue el olor: a sudor y piel; a sexo. Abrió los ojos lento, los sentía pesados al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Cuando se movió en la cama para ponerse de pie, la resaca lo hizo soltar un gemido y una maldición inaudible; se llevó las dos manos a las sienes y se las masajeó lento.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y reconoció la habitación del motel.

Recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior: los rumores que había oído en los pasillos del colegio, la pelea con Nijimura, el pub al que había entrado engañando sobre su edad a los guardias, la fiesta que no lo había hecho olvidar la rabia que sentía y aquel hombre desconocido…

Ladeó el cuello y buscó con la mirada algún rastro de él, pero no había nada; se había ido sin despertarlo.

«Mejor para mí —pensó dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, con suavidad, para no sufrir más del terrible dolor de cabeza que ya sentía—. Me ahorrará la escenita estúpida de decirle que fue sólo un revolcón.»

Estaba agotado y dolorido, debía reconocer que ese tipo le había dado duro, como si hubiera querido partirlo en dos. Aunque él no se había quejado; hace meses que no se lo follaban así de bien. Pero sabía que ese disfrute breve tendría un precio, uno que tendría que pagar muy pronto.

Se levantó de la cama en medio de un quejido, ignorando el dolor a pura fuerza de voluntad. Tuvo que rebuscar entre los bolsillos de sus jeans para encontrar el celular; marcaba las nueve veintitrés, demasiado tarde para pasar desapercibido. Ya no sacaba nada con apurarse, era obvio que su madre había notado su ausencia, así que un par de horas más tarde no le harían daño.

Se encaminó a la ducha. Al menos se aseguraría de llegar sin olor a sexo. Por suerte el cuarto de motel que había rentado el tipo de la noche anterior tenía baño privado; era un lugar bastante decente para tratarse de un motel del barrio rojo de Tokio. Por lo visto ese tipo tenía algo de clase, supuso que se debía a su edad, debía tener unos treinta y tantos.

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana cuando salió del motel, pero le tomó casi una hora llegar a su casa. Si hubiera sido día de semana, su madre ni siquiera hubiera notado que había pasado la noche afuera, pero ese día era domingo, así que sabía a la perfección que se la encontraría en cuanto volviera. Mientras subía en el ascensor, consideró la posibilidad de desaparecer el resto del día y así evitarse el sermón, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Como supuso, en cuanto entró al departamento, su madre se le abalanzó con preguntas.

—¡Kazunari! —No terminaba de entrar cuando le interceptó el camino. Estaba en bata aún y las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos evidenciaban que no había dormido en toda la noche, seguramente esperándolo—. ¿Estas son horas de llegar a tu casa?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin tomarle mucha importancia a las recriminaciones de su mamá. Mientras se dada la vuelta y caminaba por el pequeño pasillo hasta el living, vio que su hermana menor, Hikari, tomaba desayuno tranquila sobre la barra de la cocina americana. La chica sonrió con malicia al verle la cara de fastidio; ella sabía que estaba en problemas y parecía alegrarse por ello.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Por tu culpa casi muero de preocupación —continuó su madre, siguiéndole los pasos—. ¿Crees que te puedes mandar solo y hacer lo que se te ocurra? ¡Estás muy equivocado, Kazunari Takao! Aún tienes diecisiete años, todavía estás muy lejos de ser mayor de edad, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, me harás caso a mí, te guste o no.

Su voz era dura, se podía percibir un dejo de enojo y desilusión, pero a él no consiguió conmoverlo. Su madre muchas veces se portaba como una histérica. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón del living y con gesto apático, se apostó a seguir oyendo el sermón.

—¿Con quién estuviste? Apuesto que fue con ese chiquillo —dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. Él sabía de quién hablaba—. Ese amiguito tuyo es un verdadero problemático y he oído toda clase de rumores sobre él, ¿cómo se llamaba? —Pensó por unos instantes, de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¡Nijimura-kun! —dijo por fin—. Te he dicho que no me gusta ese chico. Tú empezaste a comportarte así desde que te hiciste amigo de él.

—Deja de cuestionar mis amistades, vieja —respondió con brusquedad—. Además, no estaba con él.

—¿Y con quién estabas entonces?

«¡Mierda! Yo y mi bocaza _—_ pensó, reprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Ahora cómo le digo a mi vieja que pasé la noche en un motel con un tipo mayor del que no sé ni el nombre _._ »

—Estuve en casa de unos compañeros —mintió. Se veía absolutamente tranquilo, sentado a lo indio, sin despegar la vista de los ojos cansados de su madre—. Estábamos haciendo una tarea.

—¿Y eso que tienes en el cuello era parte de la tarea? —preguntó Hikari con un falso tono de inocencia.

«¿Lo que tengo en el cuello? —Miró a su hermana con el ceño arrugado. La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó—. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora, mocosa? —Se llevó por inercia una mano al cuello y sintió un leve escozor, ahí lo recordó todo—. ¡Ese desgraciado hijo de mil putas! Había olvidado que el muy cabrón me mordió de lo lindo anoche. ¡¿Ahora cómo hago para explicarle esto a mi vieja?!»

—¡Kazunari, por dios! —gritó su madre horrorizada al seguir con los ojos la dirección que marcaban sus dedos y ver el manchón rojizo en el costado derecho de su cuello—. ¿Eso es un chupetón?

«¡Ah, Hikari! Mi querida hermanita. ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto? —se preguntó poniendo la sonrisa más irónica que tenía, mirándola directo a los ojos—. Mamá siempre la ha mimado demasiado. Bueno, después de todo ella es la luz1 de sus ojos.»

—Era una tarea sobre educación sexual —respondió con una calma perfecta, sin dejar de mirar fijo a su hermana—. Pero veo que tú sabes mucho al respecto, Hikari, cariño. —La ironía casi se podía palpar en su voz—. Tal vez debería preguntarte a ti.

—¡No seas pendejo, Kazu-chan! —replicó Hikari. Él frunció el ceño; nunca le había gustado la manera en que su querida hermanita menor pronunciaba su nombre, había algo despectivo y burlesco en su tono de voz—. A pesar de ser tu hermana, yo soy muy diferente a ti. —La chica le lanzó una sonrisa fría y distante, que trataba de aparentar superioridad—. No me compares contigo.

—No te metas en esto, enana pre-púber —respondió con voz tranquila. No se dejó alterar por aquella provocación; habría caído muy bajo si se dejaba afectar por las palabras de una niña de trece años—. No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —gritó la madre, tratando de poner orden dentro de su hogar—. ¿Cómo pueden comportarse así? Son hermanos, los tres somos una familia, ¿o ya lo olvidaron?

Él soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos. Hikari ladeó el cuello y siguió con su desayuno; optó por ignorarlo. Al menos en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo, los dos cansados del mismo discurso de su madre: siempre martirizada, siempre sufriendo; primero había sido por el mal marido, luego por el divorcio, por el padre ausente, y ahora, por los hijos ingratos.

—Supongo que esto pasa cuando una mujer cría sola a un hijo varón. —La mujer comentó para sí misma; estaba pensativa, paseándose inquieta por el living—. Te comportas así de rebelde porque no tienes una figura paterna en tu vida. Siempre lo he sabido, pero creí que podría criarte sola.

—¡Vieja, por favor! —Apenas pudo disimular el tono hastiado de su voz. Si había una cosa que no soportaba, era la autocompasión.

—No, Kazunari, esto ya no puede seguir así. ¡Ya no puedo más! —Su madre se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, despejándose la frente marcada por las arrugas prematuras—. Necesitas algo que te motive y te centre, algo que te haga madurar.

—¡Ay, mamá! Eso no se vende en el supermercado —se burló su hermana.

—Basta, Hikari, esto no es ninguna broma —dijo la mujer con voz fuerte, de mando, a pesar de que sonaba extraño en boca suya—. Kazunari… —Se le acercó y le tomó las manos—. He pensado en inscribirte en la academia de baile a la que asiste tu hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos al instante. Otra cosa más en la que los dos hermanos estaban de acuerdo.

—¡Mamá, no puedes! —Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho, como si aquella propuesta la hubiera ofendido más allá de lo soportable—. ¡Esto es tan injusto! El baile es lo mío, es mi pasatiempo. ¡No tienes derecho a obligarme a compartirlo con él! —Levantó la mano para apuntarlo con el dedo índice, un gesto acusador—. Ya tengo que compartirlo todo con él, el baile no. ¡No lo haré!

—¡Hikari! No puedo creer que seas así de egoísta. —Su madre se tuvo que dar la vuelta para ver a la cara a su hija menor, desviando toda su atención de él por unos instantes.

«!Ay, vieja! —pensó— ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta que esta mocosa era así de egoísta? ¿Es en serio?»

—Estamos hablando del bienestar de tu hermano. ¡Entiéndelo!

—No hace falta que se peleen por mí —les dijo con calma—. No tengo intensiones de ir a esas estúpidas clasesitas.

—Esto es por tu bien, hijo. —La mujer se volvió a girar; esta vez miró con ojos cansados y suplicantes a su hijo mayor—. Estoy segura que me agradecerás después, cuando te des cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

—No me lo saques en cara, vieja. —Se puso de pie en medio de un movimiento arrebatado; estaba molesto, siempre había detestado la forma en que su madre parecía culparlo por cada error de su vida, o al menos esa era su impresión—. Sé que te casaste sólo porque estabas embarazada de mí, y que ese matrimonio fue el peor error de tu vida —dijo con voz gélida e hiriente—, pero no es necesario que me lo digas cada vez que tengas oportunidad.

—Hijo, sabes que no era eso lo que quise decir —se disculpó ella, aunque ya era inútil—. Sólo quiero que mejores esa actitud que tienes y la mejor opción que tengo es la academia de baile que tanto le ha servido a tu hermana.

—¡No lo puedo creer, mamá! —Hikari se puso de pie, molesta; tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa—. Sabes perfectamente que Kazu-chan no le prestará atención a las clases, igual que no le presta atención a nada.

No se molestó en mirarlo siquiera, todavía con el ceño fruncido, se encaminó a su pieza y se encerró ahí. Su actitud infantil sólo hizo sonreír a Kazunari; su hermanita estaba tan ansiosa por crecer y demostrar madurez, que cuando se mostraba como la niña chiquita que era, no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse de ella en su cara.

—Aunque no me guste reconocerlo —siguió como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos—, estoy de acuerdo con Kari-chan. ¡Es que en serio, vieja! ¿Ballet? ¡Como si quisiera ser tildado de maricón dentro de todo el colegio! Mejor sólo mátame. Esto es prácticamente un suicidio social.

—No es ballet, hijo —explicó ella con paciencia. Probablemente había visto una luz de esperanza en su actitud más dócil—. Es _Street Dance_ , una danza muy masculina y fuerte, por lo que me explicaron ahí. Además, el profesor es norteamericano.

—¿Norteamericano? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, y la academia es excelente. Estoy segura que te gustará mucho. —Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de ilusión bailando en sus labios; casi le dio remordimiento negarse, casi—. Ya hice todas las averiguaciones y te inscribí en su clase. ¡Sé que te hará muy bien tener algún pasatiempo, hijo!

—¡Olvídalo, vieja! —dijo testarudo—. Yo no voy a ir a esas putas clases de baile ni amarrado.

1 Hikari significa luz.


	3. Capítulo 2

**II**

.

Su madre había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, preocupada por sus andanzas. Ahora le vigilaba los horarios, la mesada, las salidas e incluso lo había obligado a irse a clases en el auto familiar; su meta era mantenerlo vigilado, pero Kazunari sentía que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era destruir cada aspecto de su vida social. Si antes la Preparatoria era difícil, ahora sabía que no podría quitarse la mancha de ser llamado un hijito de mamá, ni en la Universidad.

Soltó un suspiro y se perdió en sus pensamientos funestos. El vidrio del asiento trasero del auto le devolvió el reflejo de un joven de piel levemente bronceada, cabello negro que caía desordenado sobre sus sienes, con pequeñas hebras que de vez en cuando le obstaculizaban la visión. Su mirada caoba —con tonos dorados que le daban un extraño aspecto anaranjado—, se veía apática; mostraba un desprecio total por el mundo que lo rodeaba.

—Las clases te van a encantar. —Oyó que decía su madre, lanzándole una sonrisa suave a través del espejo retrovisor.

¡Como si eso pudiera hacerlo sentir más entusiasmado! Ya era suficientemente malo tener que ser dejado en las puertas del colegio por su madre y bajarse del auto con su hermana chica al lado, como para que además tuviera que soportar su ingenuo optimismo. No le respondió, volvió a concentrarse en la ciudad que se dejaba entrever por los cristales del auto; nunca le habían gustado los actos de hipocresía.

—… y no creas que es sólo eso, las clases que imparte esta academia son muy variadas —continuó su madre, haciendo caso omiso de su terco ceño fruncido—. Además los profesores son excelentes, todos venidos del extranjero.

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en las estúpidas clases. —Se concentró en un grupito de alumnos que estaba de pie en un semáforo; todos vestían el impecable blazer del uniforme de su colegio. Buscaba a alguien con la mirada, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca has visitado la academia —replicó ella convencida. Aprovechó la luz roja para girarse en el asiento y mirarlo a la cara—. ¡Estoy segura que cuando vayas, te encantará! El _Street Dance_ es intenso y muy de tu estilo.

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito agudo de Hikari lo hizo girar el cuello abruptamente hacia adelante. La chica iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con los audífonos puestos y concentrada en su Smartphone, pero al parecer estaba poniendo más atención en su conversación de lo que aparentaba—. ¡Pero esa es la clase de Himuro-san! No puedes ponerlo a él ahí. —El desprecio que le tenía su queridísima hermana era evidente; por suerte, eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado.

—Basta, Hikari —dijo su madre con tono firme—. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—¡Pero no es justo! —volvió a protestar la chica—. Himuro-san es el mejor profesor de toda la academia. Es un verdadero prodigio y no puedo creer que pongas a Kazu-chan, que no tiene ningún interés en su clase, con él.

Al parecer su hermanita estaba más muy interesada en ese tal Himuro, y si había algo de lo que Kazunari disfrutaba, era de meterse con ella.

—Hikari, cariño, si ese profesor fuera de verdad un prodigio —dijo despacio, preparándose para soltar la bomba—, sería bailarín en algún ballet, no un profesor cualquiera de una academia sin importancia.

—¡Cállate! No sabes nada de Himuro-san. —La chica lo miró hecha una furia. Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír; al menos su hermana le entretendría la mañana—. Él aprendió a bailar en las calles de Los Ángeles, no es un bailarín de escuela, es un bailarín de la calle. Él siempre ha dicho que fue el baile el que lo sacó de los malos pasos y le dio un sentido a su vida.

—Y es por ese motivo, que creo que Himuro-san será el profesor ideal para ti, Kazunari —intervino su madre—. Ya hablé con él y me dijo que te haría una prueba de aptitud hoy mismo.

—¡Hoy! —exclamó sin poder disimular su impresión—. ¡Ni muerto voy a ir a esas clases, vieja! Ya te lo dije. Por mí, que se joda el tal Himuro-san y su _Street Dance_.

—¡Qué clase de vocabulario es ese! Te lo advierto, jovencito, no me sigas provocando. —El auto se estacionó a las afueras de las puertas del colegio, su madre se giró en el asiento y lo miró directo a los ojos; su mirada reflejaba autoridad—. Hoy, al término de clases pasaré por ti y yo misma te voy a llevar a la academia.

Kazunari no respondió, él era un rebelde, pero aún no tenía tanto valor como para desafiar a su madre cuando estaba así de enojada. Hikari en cambio, soltó un bufido y bajó del auto sin siquiera despedirse; se fue dando un portazo.

«Bien, al menos no tendré que atravesar las puertas del colegio junto a ella —pensó, sonriendo de lado—. Ahora tengo una chance de salvar mi reputación.»

Se bajó con paso desganado y cerró la puerta con suavidad, pero al igual que Hikari, no se tomó la molestia de despedirse de su madre. Oyó el ruido suave del vehículo avanzando a sus espaldas mientras se encaminaba hasta el interior. Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro derecho y buscó con la mirada entre los cientos de chicos que llegaban a esa hora a Nijimura, pero como ya sospechaba, no lo encontró.

El muy malnacido ni siquiera lo había llamado en todo ese fin de semana. ¿Qué significaba eso? El que se suponía que estaba enojado era él, no Nijimura. El muy idiota debería haberlo llamado para disculparse, pero claro, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que fuera siempre él quien lo buscara, aunque esta vez se iba a quedar esperando, esto no lo iba a olvidar así como así.

—¡Kazunari-nii! —gritó una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amigo, Kotaro Hayama, acercándosele a la carrera—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tu vieja te vin…?

—¡Basta! —lo cortó en seco. No iba a permitir que el idiota de Kotaro se burlara de él en su cara—. No quiero que me menciones ese tema. —Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero alcanzó a oír la carcajada del chico que caminaba a sus espaldas. ¡Ese desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando demasiado!

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, que tu vieja te vigila más que princesa en una torre? —le preguntó después de alcanzarlo y parar de reír—. ¿Se enteró de Nijimura-san?

—¡Claro que no! Mi vieja me mata el día que se entera de eso, y de paso se muere de un infarto. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabe que soy gay.

—¡Ay! Pero tú has llevado muchas veces a Nijimura-san a tu casa. —Kotaro rodó los ojos—. ¡Apuesto que hasta han tenido sexo en tu pieza con ella en el living! ¿Cómo aún no se ha dado cuenta?

—Supongo que es cierto ese dicho… ¿Cómo era? ¿No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¡Oye! Aún nos quedan un par de minutos antes del inicio de las clases. Acompáñame al patio de atrás del gimnasio. Necesito un cigarrillo para empezar mi día.

—¡Fumando tan temprano! Kazunari-nii… —Kotaro soltó un suspiro de resignación, pero lo acompañó.

Su colegio era bastante grande, todo lo que un colegio pagado pudiera llegar a ser. De entre toda la infraestructura, destacaban las numerosas áreas verdes, libres de cámaras de seguridad; todo lo que un adolescente que jugaba a ser rebelde necesitaba. Cuando llegaron a los jardines de la parte posterior del gimnasio, vieron que no eran los únicos con la misma idea: bajo los árboles más grandes se formaban grupitos de chicos que se pasaban un mismo cigarrillo de boca en boca. Tuvieron que buscar un árbol vacío para esconderse, por suerte uno de los viejos cerezos aún estaba libre. Kazunari rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con la cajetilla y el encendedor, y descansó la espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras encendía su primer cigarro del día.

—¿Y me vas a contar qué hiciste ahora? —preguntó Kotaro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

«¿Acaso eso es un reproche?»

—Me fui de fiesta el sábado en la noche y no llegué a mi casa sino hasta el domingo al medio día —respondió indiferente. Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo que se deshizo en el aire.

—¿Y dónde estuviste toda la noche?

—En un motel. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. Le encantaba la sensación que producía la nicotina en su cuerpo—. Estuve follando toda la noche con un tipo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No te espantes! Usé condón.

—Ese no es el punto, Kazunari-nii —replicó Kotaro con voz seria—. No puedes largarte a tener sexo con cualquiera cada vez que tú y Nijimura-san peleen. —Los ojos grandes de Kotaro lo miraban con preocupación bajo unas cejas fruncidas—. ¿Esto es por lo que oímos sobre ese tal Haizaki?

—¡No me hables de ese cabrón! —Apenas pudo disimular su enojo—. Ya me arruinaste la mañana.

—Son sólo rumores —dijo Kotaro más tranquilo; su voz volvía a adquirir el tono infantil y juguetón que lo caracterizaba—. Antes de andar tomando decisiones precipitadas, debiste haberlo hablado con Nijimura-san.

—Ese es otro cabrón del que no quiero hablar. —Cerró los ojos y dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo; el humo bajó por su garganta, causándole un delicioso escozor—. ¿Podrás creer que el muy maldito ni siquiera me ha llamado? No ha dado ni las señas de querer disculparse.

—¡¿Y cómo podría hacerlo?! Él ni siquiera sabe que estás enojado porque te llegó un mensaje anónimo que decía que tu novio estaba saliendo también con un tal Shogo Haizaki.

Kazunari no dijo nada cuando escuchó que Kotaro hablaba de Nijimura como su novio, sabía que usaba el título por mera cortesía, porque la relación de ambos nunca había alcanzado a ser así de formal. No era que a él le importara en demasía las cuestiones de los títulos. Había conseguido ligarse a uno de los chicos más cotizados de todo el colegio, con eso le bastaba. Pero esto era totalmente diferente; los rumores de que Nijimura salía además con otra persona, lo habían herido directo en el orgullo. Porque si algo no podía hacer Kazunari Takao, era compartir lo que era suyo, menos aún con un prospecto de delincuente como ese tal Haizaki.

—Puede que tengas razón, Ko-chan. —Se separó del tronco del árbol y lo miró de frente—. Pero aun así, pasó todo un fin de semana entero y él ni siquiera se dignó a enviarme un mísero WhatsApp.

—Nijimura-san no es de ese estilo, y lo sabes.

Kazunari rodó los ojos antes de soltar un bufido y volver a darle la última calada a su cigarrillo. Kotaro tenía razón, en los casi cinco meses que llevaban viéndose, Nijimura nunca, ni una sola vez, lo había llamado al celular.

—Oye, Kazunari-nii. —Kotaro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo fijar su mirada en él—. ¿No te parece extraño eso del correo anónimo?

—Un colegio, es una de las más antiguas instituciones japonesas para la humillación pública, Ko-chan —respondió con sorna. Dejó caer el filtro del cigarro al césped y lo pisó enseguida—. Si dejas que alguien sepa algo de ti, te arriesgas a que sea usado en tu contra. Además, números telefónicos, correos, redes sociales… todo se puede conseguir si eres lo suficientemente inteligente. Nunca subestimes el poder del internet. —Esbozó una sonrisa de lado, un gesto de autosuficiencia que de tanto usarlo, ya le salía natural—. Yo no me preocupo demasiado por eso. ¡Debe ser alguna perra envidiosa, molesta porque Nijimura está conmigo!

—Supongo que tienes razón… —dijo Kotaro soltando un suspiro.

—¡Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases, Ko-chan! —Se dio la vuelta y ambos regresaron al edificio que albergaba a los estudiantes que cursaban la Preparatoria; ellos no habían sido los únicos en volver, todo un grupo regresaba de los jardines del colegio.

Kazunari y Kotaro se encaminaron hasta el tercer piso, todos los alumnos de tercero de Preparatoria estaban en el mismo nivel del edificio, por eso, aunque él y Nijimura no fueran en el mismo salón, siempre podía verlo en los pasillos; sabía que hoy no sería la excepción. Aunque al menos hoy no pretendía ir a buscarlo, lo iba a ignorar. ¡A ver cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Nijimura sin verlo!

Doblaron a la izquierda y subieron el último tramo de la escalera. Su salón estaba en el pasillo de la derecha, pero antes de virar, Kazunari ladeó el cuello hacia la izquierda —la fuerza de la costumbre que lo hacía buscar a Nijimura con la mirada— y alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo una silueta alta y de cabello negro, entrando al baño de hombres, muy de cerca con otro chico.

Había dicho que no lo buscaría más, pero ahí estaba su cuerpo traidor moviéndose por voluntad propia, o por causa de su impulsividad, más bien. Esquivó lo mejor que pudo a la multitud de estudiantes que caminaba por los pasillos a esa hora, aunque con la mayoría tuvo un par de empujones. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta gris del baño, era lo único que captaba su visión, incluso la voz de Kotaro llamándolo a sus espaldas le sonaba lejana. Abrió la puerta de una patada, aunque usar tanta fuerza no habría sido necesario; el pestillo no estaba pasado.

El ruido que hizo al entrar sobresaltó a los otros dos chicos, pero antes de que pudieran despegarse del todo, alcanzó a ver con lujo de detalle cómo Nijimura arrinconaba contra la pared de baldosa blanca a un chico casi tan alto como él, pero de cabello gris, que lo miraba con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

Kazunari lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, detalló las numerosas perforaciones de sus orejas, el peinado alborotado, la camisa desarreglada y la corbata demasiado suelta alrededor de su cuello; no había dudas, por esa pose de matonero, ese sujeto debía ser Shogo Haizaki.

—¿Qué quieres, Takao? —preguntó Nijimura haciéndolo despegar la mirada del otro chico. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, viéndolo con los párpados caídos; parecía aburrido.

—¿Eso es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Ni siquiera te vas a dignar a darme una explicación? —Kazunari lo miró furioso; la indignación era palpable en su voz.

—Yo a ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —respondió Nijimura, impasible—. Es mejor que te vayas a tus clases.

—¡Y una mierda que me voy a ir a clases! —gritó furioso; se había puesto casi tan histérico como su madre—. ¡De verdad eres un cabrón! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! A mí…

—Oye, oye… —intervino Haizaki. Tenía una voz grave, algo nasal, pero el tono burlón que usaba hacía encolerizar a Kazunari—. Tú como que no has entendido cuál es tu lugar.

—¿Mi lugar? ¿Y cuál sería mi lugar según tú? —preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente; parecía haber olvidado la fama que precedía a Haizaki. Ese tipo lo estaba desafiando, y no estaba ni tibio si creía que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—No eres más que una puta barata, usada para pasar el rato.

Kazunari sintió que la furia lo cegó; veía rojo y el único pensamiento coherente que había en su mente en ese minuto, era que quería partirle la cara de un puñetazo al imbécil de Haizaki. Cerró la mano en un puño y levantó el brazo derecho, rápido, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, su muñeca fue atrapada por Nijimura. Éste lo sostuvo con firmeza, haciendo que su piel se volviera más blanca en torno a la fuerza de su agarre. Kazunari trató de luchar contra él y liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que Nijimura lo sostuviera del brazo y lo sacara arrastrando del baño.

—¡Suéltame! Eres un bastardo —protestó. Su voz resonó por los pasillos vacíos.

Nijimura lo miraba con seriedad, con unos ojos tan fríos que le causaron un estremecimiento. Lo soltó abruptamente, haciéndolo trastabillar en el suelo pulcro de baldosas, pero alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme una escena de este tipo —le dijo con voz completamente átona; inalterable—. No tengo por qué soportar esta clase de pendejadas.

—¿Que no tienes por qué? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

—Te lo advierto, Takao. No me provoques ni colmes mi paciencia. Después de esta escenita ya estoy dudando seriamente si quiero volver a verte.

—¡No estás ni tibio si crees que te voy a volver a dirigir la palabra, cabrón!

—Vuelve a tu salón, alguien puede reportarte por inasistencia. Hablaremos luego.

—¡No me salgas con eso! ¿Qué más te da si voy o no a clases?

—La verdad, Takao, no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero ahora me estás molestando. Tengo un asunto que tratar con Shogo. —Kazunari enarcó una ceja. ¿Así que al otro cabrón lo llamaba por su nombre?—. Y es un asunto inaplazable.


	4. Capítulo 3

**III**

.

—Baja de una vez, hijo.

Kazunari soltó un bufido y se bajó del auto. Tal como lo había amenazado, su madre había estado esperándolo en las puertas del colegio para llevarlo a la dichosa academia de baile. Había querido morirse cuando la vio allí de pie; eso sí había sido una humillación pública, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con lo que pasó con Nijimura.

Parecía que ese día, el karma quería desquitarse con él.

Se encaminó desganado detrás de los pasos de su madre, sin tomarse la molestia de levantar la cabeza. Había decidido resignarse a su destino, no tenía ánimos para discutir con su mamá, porque lo único que hacía era pensar en Nijimura y en ese idiota con ínfulas de maleante con el que andaba enredado. ¡Si hasta lo había llamado por su nombre! Mientras que a él, a pesar de estarse acostando por casi cinco meses, sólo lo llamaba por su apellido. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso Nijimura y Haizaki se conocían de antes?

—Hijo apúrate, que tu hermana a esta hora ya debió haber terminado sus clases. —Su madre tenía los planes perfectos, como Hikari salía un par de horas antes que él, aprovechaba esas horas para sus clases de baile. Lo bueno era que su mamá se iría con su linda hermanita y él podría volver solo. ¡Al fin un momento de libertad!—. Hikari ya debe estar impaciente por irse a casa.

—¡Lo dudo! —respondió sin poder contener la risa—. Debe estar entretenidísima mirando a ese profesor que tanto le gusta.

—¡Basta! —susurró su madre al tiempo que atravesaban las puertas de cristal de doble hoja. Al parecer ahí todas las paredes eran de cristal, así podían verse sin problemas las numerosas clases—. Buenas tardes —dijo su madre hablándole a una secretaria de la recepción—. Traigo a mi hijo para hacerle una prueba de aptitud con el profesor Tatsuya Himuro.

—Enseguida la comunico —le respondió la mujer con amabilidad.

Kazunari recorrió el lugar con la mirada; era amplio, pulcro, moderno. A pesar de tener paredes de cristal por todos lados, la acústica era de primer nivel y nada del ruido del interior de cada sala se filtraba hasta los pasillos o la recepción. Tal vez su madre no se equivocaba del todo al decir que ese lugar era excelente. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que daría su brazo a torcer y tomaría con ganas esas ridículas clases.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la recepción y tiró su mochila junto a sus pies. No se dio cuenta en qué momento tanto su madre como la secretaria se perdieron por el pasillo de la derecha, pero aunque no la veía, podía oír su voz entusiasmada. Hablaba con un hombre, había identificado otro timbre, más pausado y grave, pero tenía la voz tan suave que no alcanzaba a oír lo que decía.

Soltó un bostezo y se arrellanó en el asiento, enrollando ambas piernas contra su pecho. De improviso le había empezado a entrar el sueño, así que se permitió cerrar los ojos un par de segundos mientras esperaba. Al hacerlo, la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de Nijimura y Haizaki en los baños.

En un primer vistazo, le había parecido que Nijimura estaba forzando al otro muchacho, arrinconándolo entre la pared y sus brazos, firmes a cada lado de la cabeza del chico de cabello gris. Pero ahora recordaba con toda claridad la sonrisa torcida que Haizaki tenía en los labios y su mano derecha posada en la cadera de Nijimura, buscando apegarlo a su pelvis; con toda seguridad lo había estado seduciendo. Si se hubiera demorado un par de segundos más en entrar, los habría encontrado besándose… o algo peor.

«Maldito Haizaki… —Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la imagen de los otros dos muchachos estaba grabada a fuego en su cerebro—. Esta me la pagas, de eso no te quepa duda.»

El sonido de las pisadas de los tacones de su madre junto a otros pasos más suaves y pausados, fueron los que lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Kazunari, déjame presentarte a Himuro-san. —Reconoció el timbre modulado que había usado su madre, uno que siempre usaba cuando quería dar una buena impresión. Eso significaba una sola cosa: era mejor que se comportara—. Hikari y yo le hemos hablado mucho de usted, profesor —dijo esta vez ladeando el rostro para hablarle al hombre.

Kazunari se puso de pie con un desgano evidente y rodó los ojos antes de girarse para conocer por fin al dichoso profesor. Pero al reconocer al hombre que tenía en frente, no pudo hacer menos que abrir la boca de impresión.

—T-tú… ¡Tú! —exclamó señalando con el dedo índice al hombre: el mismo desconocido con que había tenido sexo ese fin de semana. Todavía tenía un terrible dolor en el trasero por su culpa.

Himuro enarcó una ceja y lo miró sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de sorpresa o reconocimiento. ¿Se habría olvidado tan rápido de él?

—¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? —preguntó su mamá, paseando la vista de su hijo al profesor.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Himuro con calma. Estiró los labios en una sonrisa mínima cuando miró a su madre, y este único gesto bastó para tranquilizarla.

—N-no, yo… —Kazunari tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar—. Lo que pasa, vieja, es que me sentí un poco timado, porque tu dijiste que tendría un profesor extranjero, en cambio este señor aquí presente —dijo señalando con la mano la figura alta y esbelta de Himuro—, me parece muy japonés.

—¡Kazunari! —gritó su madre horrorizada—. Himuro-san, por favor disculpe la descortesía de mi hijo.

—No hay cuidado —respondió Himuro mirándola con amabilidad—. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones.

—Por favor, profesor. Mi hijo tiende a ser un poco maleducado, pero cualquier problema que tenga con él, puede informármelo de inmediato.

—No se preocupe, yo sé perfectamente cómo disciplinar a jóvenes como él. —Himuro se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos; aparentaba despreocupación total. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de la mujer—. Y en cuanto a las habilidades de Kazunari, algo me dice que tiene una flexibilidad sorprendente.

«¿Pero quién se cree este cabrón? —Para Kazunari no pasó desapercibida la doble intención que escondían las palabras del tal Himuro; estaba jugando con él y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo—. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a mi vieja mientras la mira con esa calma? ¡Y el muy cretino le sonríe con una inocencia total!»

—¡Qué buen ojo tiene, Himuro-san! —Su madre miró al hombre maravillada; éste sólo rio—. Kazunari siempre ha tenido muy buena flexibilidad.

—La capacidad de saber evaluar ciertos aspectos físicos de las personas es parte de mi trabajo. No es nada del otro mundo —admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Himuro daba la impresión de ser un hombre modesto y tranquilo, sin embargo, el brillo frío de sus ojos decía todo lo contrario—. Pero no perdamos más tiempo en charlas, tengo unas inmensas ganas de evaluar el potencial de Kazunari.

—¡Claro, claro, Himuro-san! Espero que tengan una clase excelente. —Después de realizar una reverencia al profesor a modo de despedida, su madre se le acercó—. Compórtate, hijo —dijo antes de encaminarse hasta el otro pasillo, probablemente en busca de su hermana.

Kazunari casi se vio tentado a suplicar clemencia a su madre y rogarle que se lo llevara junto a ella en ese preciso instante; a esas alturas no le habría importado mucho que lo tildaran de hijito de mami por el resto de su vida, lo único que quería era mantener las distancias con ese sujeto.

—Sígueme, el salón que ocupo está en esta dirección.

Se vio obligado a ladear el cuello hacia Himuro, éste ya avanzaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y un caminar tranquilo. Kazunari soltó un suspiro y recogió su mochila, miró una última vez hacia atrás, si veía a su madre ahí estaba seguro que se largaría a correr hacia ella, pero ya no estaba, de seguro se había metido dentro de alguna de las salas. Se encaminó detrás de los pasos de Himuro, éste ya le había sacado una enorme distancia y lo esperaba de pie junto a una puerta abierta.

—Estos son los camarines —le dijo cuando por fin llegó junto a él—. Entra. —Indicó con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Kazunari dudó unos segundos, pero terminó por hacerle caso—. Por favor, vístete con ropa adecuada para este tipo de actividad.

—¿Ropa adecuada? —Se dio la vuelta rápido y se encontró de frente con los ojos grises y fríos de Himuro, fijos en él; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. A mí nadie me dijo nada de la ropa —dijo pausado. Se sentía como un estúpido, justamente frente a una persona ante la que no tenía intenciones de verse débil.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, a ti puedo hacerte otro tipo de prueba. —Los labios de Himuro se estiraron formando una sonrisa. Avanzó en su dirección con pasos pausados y suaves, casi inaudibles—. Una prueba que no implique ropa en lo absoluto.

¡Así que se acordaba de él! Y toda la escena con su madre, todo ese fingido desinterés, había sido puro teatro. ¿Cómo podía actuar con esa naturalidad frente a su mamá? ¿Acaso tenía nervios de acero? ¿Es que no tenía escrúpulos? A este Himuro tendrían que darle un premio al actor del año, era increíble. ¡Hasta él se había creído su discurso desentendido! Hasta pensó que esa noche debió haber estado colado y no recordaba nada de lo que hizo. Pero se equivocó, Himuro recordaba, y muy bien.

—Oye, espera un momento, creo que te estás confundiendo un poco conmigo, Himuro-san. —Aunque se sentía nervioso, no dejó que se trasluciera a su cara. No retrocedió, sino que le plantó cara al hombre que seguía viéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Que tú y yo hayamos follado una vez…

—Varias veces, Kazunari —lo corrigió—. Fueron en realidad…

—¡No importa cuántas veces hayan sido! —Ahora fue su turno de cortar el discurso del otro. Si había algo que no quería hacer, era recordar todo lo que pasó esa noche; aún se creaba un vacío de adrenalina en su estómago de sólo acordarse—. El punto es que eso no se volverá a repetir. Déjame decirte algo que espero te quede claro, yo tengo pareja y no tengo ninguna intención de engañarlo con un sujeto como tú.

—Lo dices como si la fidelidad fuera algo que se te diera muy bien —comentó Himuro con una sonrisa suave en la boca—. Como si nunca lo hubieras engañado.

—Esa vez no cuenta —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Yo estaba ebrio y tú… —Lo miró de arriba abajo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro de un momento a otro—. Usted es un depravado que se folla a menores de edad. Recuérdelo siempre, profesor.

Ante sus palabras, Himuro rio. Si Kazunari hubiera sabido lo que le provocaba al oírse llamar así, habría parado en ese instante.

—No me trates con tanto respeto. Entre nosotros hay confianza, así que puedes llamarme Tatsuya.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —comentó, endureciendo a propósito la voz—. Le aconsejo que empiece a notar las distancias entre nosotros, profesor. De lo contrario, tendré que denunciarlo por acoso sexual. —El hombre volvió a reír, esta vez más largo.

La risa de Himuro era suave y pausada, nada de estridente como la suya, era más bien tranquila, de una elegancia poco común; de esa clase de risas que absorben, envuelven e invitan a escucharlas eternamente. Kazunari quedó hipnotizado por su risa y sólo pudo mirarlo, fascinado.

—Me haces dudar de tu inteligencia, Kazunari. El sábado en el bar parecías más listo. ¿Habría sido el alcohol?

Esta sola mención, hizo que arrugara el ceño; Himuro estaba demostrando que tenía un extraño don para encabronarlo a niveles que creía reservados sólo para Haizaki.

—Takao —lo corrigió—. Tú a mí me llamas Takao.

—No te recomiendo que intentes chantajearme con eso del acoso, Kazunari —dijo remarcando mucho el nombre, demostrando que no tenía intenciones de llamarlo por su apellido—. El único que saldrá perdiendo eres tú. ¿Qué diría tu pobre madre al descubrir la clase de hijo que tiene? Nadie podría culparme por lo que hice, yo estaba en un bar de adultos, mientras que tú mentiste sobre tu edad para seducir a un hombre mayor.

Kazunari soltó un jadeo de consternación. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. Efectivamente ese día el karma había decidido cobrárselas todas juntas.

—Tú a mí me respetas —dijo con voz grave y modulada, ronca de indignación.

—Lo único que te estoy dando, es la clase de respeto que tú mismo te ganaste, Kazunari.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Quién te has creído? —Los ojos de Kazunari destellaban odio—. Cuando le diga a mi novio que has estado acosándome, verás lo que te espera.

—Otra vez con lo del novio. —Himuro suspiró, desganado—. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu novio cuando vea esta marca? —preguntó casi con inocencia, mientras sus largos dedos le acariciaban el cuello, justo sobre la marca rojiza que aún lo adornaba.

—¡No me toques! Eres un pervertido. —Se quitó las manos del hombre de un manotazo. Himuro volvió a reír; tal parecía que él lo divertía muchísimo—. Y para que te quede claro, cuando Nijimura lo sepa y vea esta marca, sólo lo tomará como una evidencia de mi palabra —mintió, prefería la muerte antes de pedirle ayuda a Nijimura, pero si eso servía para mantener a Himuro alejado, mentiría cuántas veces fuesen necesarias—. Créeme que te arrepentirás si continúas molestándome.

—¡Ah, Kazunari! —Himuro soltó un suspiro largo; la sonrisa que lo acompañó y la forma en que entrecerró los ojos, hizo ver el gesto como de melancolía pura—. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con niños. Yo te puedo hacer mucho más feliz. —El gesto triste desapareció en un parpadeo.

Himuro volvió a avanzar en su dirección, pero esta vez no se molestó en dejar un espacio razonable entre ambos, lo empujó con el cuerpo hasta que su espalda se estampó contra el frío metal de los casilleros del camarín y se tomó la molestia de mantenerlo sujeto por los hombros; estaba completamente inmovilizado, tanto por la fuerza del hombre mayor como por la sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —No pudo finalizar su pregunta. Himuro terminó de acortar las distancias entre ambos y le rozó el cuello con la boca.

Sus labios estaban fríos, pero eran suaves y delicados. Se posaron sobre su piel y con este gesto bastó para erizarle los vellos de los brazos. No estuvo seguro en qué momento pasó; parecía que su cuerpo traicionero había decidido dejarlo en ridículo, porque a pesar de todas sus palabras filosas, bastó con ese simple beso para que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar. Supo que había perdido el control en el momento en que su boca soltó un gemido y sintió cómo los labios de Himuro se estiraban en una sonrisa. Y de improviso, lo mordió con fuerza.

—¡Ah! —Abrió los ojos de golpe y forcejeó para quitarse al mayor de encima—. ¿Qué me…? ¿Me mordiste?

Himuro soltó una risa por la nariz, se pasó el pulgar por todo el largo del labio inferior y se relamió los labios. Kazunari se había llevado una mano al cuello por instinto. Esa mordida había sido fuerte, y la marca que de seguro dejaría, iba a ser demasiado visible para pasar desapercibida.

—Me encantaría que me contaras mañana qué cara pone tu novio cuando vea eso —le dijo divertido—. Estoy muy seguro que no le gustará.

—¡Enfermo mental! —Kazunari lo miró atónito—. Eres un… ¡Eres un depravado!

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, puede ser que te conozca sólo desde el sábado, pero aprendí a conocerte muy bien, Kazunari. —Himuro le habló impasible. Él sólo pudo mirarlo tratando de demostrar todo el desprecio que sentía en ese instante; si había algo que no soportaba era que jugaran con él, y Himuro lo había estado haciendo desde el momento en que se conocieron—. Y sé, sin ninguna duda, que te gustó mucho.

—Mantente alejado de mí, ¿me escuchaste? —A pesar de aparentar un tono de voz amenazante, Himuro sonrió y se le volvió a acercar.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, usando la fuerza justa entre firmeza y delicadeza, y le alzó el rostro. Usó su pulgar para mantenerle la boca entreabierta mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos. Aunque habría podido apartarlo, no lo hizo… No quería hacerlo. Esperó hasta que Himuro bajó la boca hasta la suya y lo besó, capturándole la boca con los labios antes de adentrarse a recorrerlo con la lengua.

—Cigarrillos… —murmuró Himuro sobre sus labios—. Tienes un sabor dulce y picante a la vez… ¡Me encanta esa combinación! —Y Kazunari se rindió. Debía reconocer que ese sujeto besaba como los dioses.

«No debería estar haciendo esto… —pensó. Sin embargo, abrió más la boca—. Este tipo es desagradable y viejo y lo odio y yo amo a Nijimura. —Subió las manos por el pecho de Himuro hasta enredarlas tras su cuello—. Nijimura… ¿Quién es Nijimura? ¡Dios, qué bien besa este tipo!»

—Basta de juegos. —Himuro se despegó de manera tan abrupta, que lo dejó por varios segundos con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, esperando por un contacto que jamás regresó—. Debemos irnos a la clase ahora.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hab…? —Kazunari parpadeó, estaba aún absorto. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que comprendiera lo que Himuro le estaba tratando de decir—. ¡Ya te dije que yo no traje ropa!

—En los casilleros de visitas hay ropa adecuada. —Himuro abrió una de las puertas metálicas y dejó ver varias prendas de todos los tamaños y colores—. Apresúrate, porque la clase ya va a comenzar y no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Tú… ¿Qué? —Lo miró descolocado, Himuro se había llevado las manos a los bolsillos y lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un retrasado mental. «¿De verdad este cretino tiene cara para decirme algo así después de la forma en que me besó? ¿Pero quién se ha creído?»—. ¿Así que yo te hago perder el tiempo?

—Mi sala está justo en frente. —Himuro se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, dijo con voz suave—: Si llegas tarde, te castigaré.

Kazunari se quedó mirando, atónito, cómo la puerta se cerraba en un movimiento lento, dejándolo solo, sumido en un mar de pensamientos confusos y sensaciones revueltas.

—¡Como odio a este tipo! —gritó importándole bien poco si Himuro lo oía o no—. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberme conocido, Tatsuya Himuro!


	5. Capítulo 4

**IV**

.

—¡Mi vida es un puto asco! —Kotaro no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con el grito de Kazunari. Entró sin ningún tipo de preámbulos y se dejó caer en el sillón del living.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Kazunari-nii.

—Cuando te cuente lo que me pasó, Ko-chan, no lo vas a poder creer. ¡En serio! —respondió indiferente a la ironía con que había sido recibido—. Creo que soy el sujeto con peor suerte de esta ciudad. ¡No! Del país… ¡Del mundo! Tengo la peor suerte del mundo mundial.

—¿Eh? —Kotaro aún seguía al pie de la puerta, mirándolo sin ningún signo de comprender de lo que estaba hablando, como si estuviera en un sueño—. Espera, espera… ¡Estoy sacado de onda, Kazunari-nii! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es sobre Nijimura-san? ¿Hablaron? Al final nunca me contaste qué pasó cuando te fuiste al baño esta mañana… ¿Y qué haces en mi casa? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa a esta hora? —lanzó una pregunta tras otra, sin dar tiempo al otro de responder—. Creí que tu vieja te tenía castigado, onda: casa, escuela, baile y casa otra vez. Igual, cero vida social.

—¡Que se joda mi vieja! —gritó fastidiado—. Ya sé que me voy a llevar un castigo monumental, pero es que necesitaba hablarte. En serio, no me vas a creer lo que tengo que decirte. Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería irme a bendecir por un cura o algo así… Creo que estoy maldito —sentenció con voz demasiado seria.

—Kazunari-nii… —Kotaro cerró la puerta, caminó hasta el living arrastrando los pies y se sentó en la mesita de centro—. Tú no eres católico. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera eres budista.

—¡Ya sé! Eso no importa. Es que de verdad que mi mala suerte me está empezando a asustar. Así que no pierdo nada con intentarlo. —Kazunari se encogió de hombros y rebuscó entre su mochila hasta sacar la cajetilla de cigarros—. Supongo que puedo fumar —dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la caja contra el descansabrazos de cuero marrón—. ¿Estás solo, verdad?

—Sí, mi vieja aún no llega del trabajo —respondió Kotaro mientras se ponía de pie y abría las dos ventanas corredizas del living—. Y El Jefe ya sabes que llega tardísimo. —"El jefe" era como Kotaro llamaba a su papá—. Yo creo que el cabrón ese tiene otra familia. ¡¿Cómo, si no, explicas que llegue todos los días pasada la media noche?! Eso de que trabaje hasta tan tarde, no me lo creo.

—Bueno… eso depende del trabajo —respondió Kazunari con una sonrisa pícara curvándole los labios. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y lo encendió con calma—. Tal vez por las noches el respetado señor Hayama es mejor conocido como Jazmín la Cachonda.

—¡No jodas!

Kazunari exhaló una gran bocanada de humo. Kotaro se sentó en el sillón frente a él. Ambos se miraron con mucha seriedad durante dos segundos y luego, sin previo aviso, soltaron una carcajada simultánea. Kotaro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se destartaló de la risa en el sillón. Kazunari reía hasta acumular lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de fumar.

—Okay… Dejando los conflictos de género del Jefe de lado… —Kotaro trataba de hablar y recuperar el aire a la vez—. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te pasó?

—¿Recuerdas el tipo del fin de semana?

—¿Con el que viviste una noche de loca pasión? —preguntó burlón.

—¡Ese mismo! —respondió Kazunari haciendo caso omiso del tono mordaz de la pregunta—. Pues te mueres… ¡No lo vas a creer ni aunque te lo cuente! Resultó que ese sujeto es mi profesor de baile.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí… ¿Te puedes creer mi mala suerte?

—Pero cómo… cuándo… por qué… ¿Esto puede pasar en la vida real?

—Supongo que son de la clase de cosas que sólo me pasan a mí. —Kazunari subió los pies sobre la mesita de centro, se acercó el cenicero de vidrio transparente al regazo y fumó tranquilo—. ¡Vaya vida de mierda que me gasto!

—Pero, ¿qué te dijo el sujeto ese? ¿Se acordaba de ti? ¿Te reconoció?

—¡Vaya que sí lo hizo! Se acordaba muy bien de todo, en realidad. —Kazunari juntó los labios hasta formar una perfecta O y exhaló pequeñas cantidades de humo, tratando de hacer aros, aunque sólo le salían figuras deformes—. El muy cabrón estuvo usándome de payaso desde que llegué. ¡Es un sujeto de lo más retorcido! Debe ser uno de esos depravados que van cargándose a quien se les cruza por el camino sólo para matar el aburrimiento. ¡Imagínate! Con el sujeto que me fui a topar.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no te lo buscaste, Kazunari-nii. —Kotaro le lanzó una mirada preocupada, a pesar de que sus labios sonreían afables como siempre—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Le dirás a tu vieja que te retire?

—¿Y con qué excusa? —respondió arrugando el ceño—. No puedo decirle a mi vieja que me retire de las clasecitas de baile porque acabo de descubrir que cogí con el profesor. Supongo que no me queda otra más que bancármelas.

—Te compadezco…

Y después de escuchar durante quince minutos seguidos a Kazunari despotricar contra las fuerzas creadoras de universo, Kotaro supo que necesitaría como mínimo de un par de horas de videojuego para liberar la mala vibra que representaba ser el paño de lágrimas, o más bien, central de reclamos, de Kazunari Takao. Tarea que él convenientemente llamaba "el deber del mejor amigo". Igual Kotaro creía que la mayoría del tiempo abusaba con eso del deber del mejor amigo.

Se puso de pie sin avisar nada y se encaminó a su cuarto. Ahí lo encontró Kazunari un par de minutos después, sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín frente al plasma que le había regalado El Jefe para su último cumpleaños, con la espalda apoyada en los laterales de la cama. El videojuego llevaba 76% de carga y Kotaro esperaba sin despegar los ojos de la barra de progreso mostrada en la pantalla. Tenía el controlador en las dos manos.

—¿Qué jugamos?

—Shadow Realms—respondió un taciturno Kotaro. La carga iba en 93%—. Creo que necesitas matar a unos cuantos demonios, Kazunari-nii. —Una enorme sonrisa le surcó los labios en ese momento.

Kazunari le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a lo indio a su lado, pensando en que Kotaro era el mejor amigo que podría haber encontrado. Sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba y cómo ayudarlo, todo en el momento justo.

—No hay nada que matar demonios no pueda arreglar —reconoció mientras sonreía más calmado.

El juego terminó de cargar y la música de presentación sonó a todo volumen. Kazunari tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, sosteniendo relajado el control con la mano derecha. Hace días tenían guardada esa partida, justo cuando aparece el demonio final: el Señor Oscuro, que aún no habían podido eliminar, ni cuando trabajaban perfectamente coordinados.

Kotaro había bromeado con que ese demonio debía ser efectivamente la encarnación virtual de Satán, porque matarlo les resultaba imposible. Y ese día no fue la excepción. Aunque lo atacaron de forma simultánea, el Señor Oscuro se encargó de repeler sus ataques con tanta eficacia, que el daño que pudieron infringirle fue casi nulo. Por el contrario, la barra contadora de energía de Kazunari se agotó por completo al momento de recibir el último ataque.

—¡Maldición! —gritó cuando apareció el clásico _game over_ en su personaje—. ¡No puedo creer que este cabrón me haya asesinado tan pronto!

—Mala suerte, Kazunari-nii —respondió Kotaro con una sonrisa demasiado plácida en el rostro para estar realmente apenado—. Yo me encargaré de vengarte. —Hizo un movimiento extraño con el cuerpo, mientras su personaje luchaba por esquivar un nuevo ataque, como si el moverse él ayudara de alguna forma.

—Ya lo quiero ver —contestó Kazunari, burlón.

Kotaro continuó luchando, concentrado en el juego. Esquivaba lo mejor que podía los ataques del enemigo, considerando la poca vida con que contaba y lo devastadores de los golpes del demonio frente a él. El enorme monstruo rugió una última vez y se movió con una celeridad sorprendente para su cuerpo, en cosa de instantes estaba justo sobre el personaje de Kotaro, golpeándolo de forma letal.

—¡No! —Kotaro dejó caer el control al piso y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Parecía muy afectado sólo por un videojuego.

Se oyó una risa espectral mientras la pantalla mostraba el cuerpo sin vida del personaje. Éste fue rodeado por demonios de todas las clases y tamaños antes de que entre todos arrastraran su cuerpo hacia las tinieblas, hasta que todos desaparecieron absorbidos por la oscuridad.

— _Las pesadillas son reales_ —dijo una voz en off dentro del juego, indicando que por esta partida, el Señor Oscuro había ganado la batalla.

El juego siguió reproduciendo las imágenes programadas para darle sentido a la historia. El demonio frente a ellos, disfrazado de un hombre común con traje negro, se deshizo en el aire en medio de una espesa nube oscura.

Kazunari miró la escena como hipnotizado.

—Hay días en los que tengo un sueño. Uno de esos sueños repetitivos —soltó de pronto, con los ojos fijos en la espesa oscuridad de la pantalla—. Últimamente lo he soñado mucho… Demasiadas veces en realidad. Me pregunto si no será alguna especie de mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? —Kotaro lo miró con el ceño arrugado, sin comprender—. ¿Un mensaje de quién? ¿Un mensaje del de arriba? —dijo señalando hacia el techo con el dedo índice.

—No lo sé… es sólo una teoría. —Kazunari habló sin mirarlo—. No sé bien qué pensar.

—¿Y qué sueño es ese?

—Sueño que estoy en un pozo, tan hondo que cuando miro hacia arriba, sólo veo un mísero punto blanco donde debería estar el cielo azul. Las paredes del pozo se me vienen encima, tragándome con su oscuridad. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la recostó en la cama, quedó mirando el techo.

Kotaro no dijo una palabra.

—El pozo es tan profundo que ya no sé cómo salir —continuó—. Estoy atrapado, pero la salida es inalcanzable para mí. Ya toqué fondo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

.

.

 **La Advertencia**

.

 **V**

.

—¡Por fin es viernes! —exclamó mientras se dejaba caer como peso muerto sobre uno de los sillones del camarín—. Al menos durante el fin de semana, voy a librarme de verle la cara al cabrón de Himuro —murmuró entre dientes, audible sólo para él.

—Esta ha sido una semana agotadora —le dijo un chico con el que compartía clase, creía recordar que se llamaba Ryu—. Pero descuida, sólo la primera semana es así de intensa, después te acostumbrarás al ritmo. Se hará más fácil, créeme.

—Lo dudo —respondió pensando más en Himuro que en las clases mismas.

A decir verdad, tenía que dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer que las clases en sí eran buenas; muy buenas, de hecho, y hasta motivantes. Incluso se le había escapado una risa de diversión pura durante la clase de esa tarde. Pero claro, eso lo negaría hasta la muerte.

Lo malo era que Himuro había resultado ser terriblemente serio y estricto con respecto al baile. Cualquiera habría dicho que esas eran cualidades que hablaban de su profesionalismo, pero no Kazunari Takao; Kazunari lo veía como una provocación directa de ese sujeto. Ya era usual que Himuro lo dejara ensayando una hora más como castigo, repitiendo los movimientos equivocados hasta que éstos le salieran a la perfección. De acuerdo a Himuro, bastaba con que los ensayara una vez para que los aprendiera, por lo tanto no había espacio para el error; no admitía equivocaciones durante los ensayos.

Kazunari, sin embargo, sospechaba que lo hacía sólo para quedarse una hora extra con él a solas. Era muy extraño que el único castigado todos los días fuera solamente él. Esa tarde, se había esforzado en el ensayo, se había concentrado por completo y no se había equivocado ni una sola vez; Himuro no tenía excusas para castigarlo.

—Pero la verdad, Kazunari —volvió a decirle Ryu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; últimamente siempre pensaba en Himuro—. ¿Te puedo llamar Kazunari, verdad? —Él sonrió leve en asentimiento y Ryu continuó—. Pues tú tienes mucho talento. Sólo llevas una semana aquí, y ya estás al mismo nivel que nosotros. —El chico ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba listo para marcharse, si se quedaba más tiempo, era sólo para hablarle a él—. Sólo te falta ensayar más y podrías ser verdaderamente genial en el _Street Dance._ ¡Incluso podrías salir a competencias!

—No estoy interesado en ese tipo de idioteces —respondió indiferente—. Sólo hago este curso porque mi vieja me está obligando y no quiero arriesgarme a perder la mesada si la desobedezco.

—Qué lástima… Si yo tuviera tu potencial, ganaría cada competencia que se me presentara por delante.

—El _Street Dance_ no es de competencias, es de sentimientos. Es un medio para expresarse a uno mismo. —No sabía desde cuando había empezado a pensar así, pero se descubrió hablando de una forma muy parecida a la de Himuro, cosa que le hizo arrugar el ceño de inmediato.

—¡Tienes razón! —respondió Ryu riendo—. Oye Kazunari, ¿ya te vas a casa? —Cuando paró de reír, los ojos del chico lo detallaron: arrellanado sobre el sillón sin ducharse aún, con la camiseta húmeda de sudor—. Si quieres, podemos irnos juntos.

—¡No! Yo aún tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa —mintió. No tenía pensado ducharse en ese lugar; le daba terror estar en las duchas y que de repente apareciera el depravado de Himuro. Sin embargo, no quería irse con nadie, quería aprovechar su tiempo solo—. Vete tú adelante, nos vemos el lunes.

—Claro, nos vemos —respondió el otro mientras recogía su mochila y salía del camarín. Había un dejo de desilusión en su voz, pero lo ocultó muy bien. No que Kazunari se hubiera dado cuenta; no le importaban en lo más mínimo sus compañeros de la academia.

Decidió esperar un tiempo prudente, hasta asegurarse de que no se encontraría con nadie que le hiciera conversa en los pasillos de la academia. Cuando salió del camarín, éste ya estaba vacío, al igual que el resto del edificio. Se encaminó a la salida con paso rápido, pero frenó en seco al divisar la espalda de un hombre alto, esbelto y de cabello oscuro justo en el mesón de la recepción; era Himuro.

Estaba apoyado con un brazo sobre el mesón y sostenía el peso de su cuerpo sólo en su pierna derecha. Él no alcanzaba a oír lo que decía, pero identificaba con claridad el tono suave y profundo de su voz; la voz de un hombre seguro de sí mismo, completamente consciente del poder que ejercía en los demás. Hablaba con Nina, otra profesora de la academia venida de Estados Unidos; la profesora de Hikari.

No podía ver la cara de Himuro, pero sí veía con claridad la sonrisa coqueta de la bailarina y sus dedos juguetones enredados en la bufanda de Himuro. La confianza que había entre ambos saltaba a la vista.

Kazunari no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo hizo, pero cuando retomó su camino, ya tenía el ceño arrugado y los labios apretados en una mueca dura. Esa academia estaba llena de hipócritas, pero de todos ellos, Himuro era el tipo más falso que había conocido en toda su vida, y eso que había conocido un montón. Su lista la encabezaba Nijimura, pero estaba considerando darle el primer lugar a su profesor de baile, después de todo, se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

Trató de seguir de largo, pero la voz serena de Himuro cuando pasó a su lado, se lo impidió.

—Kazunari —saludó—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Así es, profesor —respondió deteniéndose para mirar a ambos bailarines por sobre el hombro; su tono condescendiente hizo sonreír a Himuro—. Supongo que hoy no me tengo que quedar castigado.

—¿Dejas a tus alumnos castigados, Tatsuya? —preguntó Nina sorprendida—. Te tomas tu trabajo muy en serio.

«Así que lo llama por su nombre… Se ve que la confianza que se tienen es mucha —pensó mientras sonreía de lado y miraba sin mirar; no tenía ganas de ver el coqueteo descarado de Himuro—. Y debo reconocer que tiene buen gusto el cabrón. Nina es hermosa, aunque no deja de ser una zorra.»

Himuro no alcanzó a contestar, el sonido de una llamada entrante en el celular de Kazunari lo interrumpió.

—¡Aló! —respondió con voz cortante. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto de un momento a otro.

— _Kazunari-nii, ¿ya saliste de tus clases de baile? Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo, es sobre Haizaki._

—Nijimura ¡Qué puntual eres! Te dije que saldría a esta hora de mis clases, pero no esperé que fueras tan exacto. ¿Tanto me extrañas?

Kazunari esbozó una sonrisa de lado y desvió la mirada al contestar la llamada, parecía desinteresado, pero la verdad es que vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de su profesor. Éste se enserió de un momento a otro. Aunque Himuro siempre mostraba ese porte imperturbable, sin perder nunca la compostura, ahora su ceño arrugado y su mirada calculadora, delataban que había perdido la tranquilidad.

— _¿Eh? ¿Kazunari-nii? ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuera Nijimura-san? Soy yo, Kotaro_.

—¡Por supuesto que yo también te he extrañado muchísimo! Es más, no aguanto las ganas de verte.

— _Kazunari-nii… Por fin ocurrió lo que tanto me temía: se te soltaron los tornillos. Voy a colgar_.

Kazunari rio bajo y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, fingió que se había avergonzado. De hecho, fingió tan bien que un rubor imperceptible le tiñó las mejillas. Himuro ahora había perdido toda la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

—Está bien, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre —susurró despacio, dándose la vuelta, pero sin mirar aún a su profesor—. Hasta luego. ¡Ah, Nijimura! Quiero decirte una última cosa importante… —Esta vez, al hablar, miró a Himuro directo a los ojos—. Te quiero.

Dejó que la expectación le diera peso a sus palabras antes de separar el teléfono de su oído y volver a concentrarse en el par de profesores frente a él. Himuro lo miraba con una expresión dura, mientras que Nina estaba sonriente.

—No me digas nada —dijo Nina cruzándose de brazos. Tenía la actitud triunfal de un detective que resuelve un caso muy complejo—. Estabas hablando con tu novio.

—¿Le resulta escandaloso, profesora? —preguntó con voz inocente; un tono que ocultaba la condescendencia de sus palabras—. Le sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que se interesan por alguien del mismo sexo.

—No, para nada, en Estados Unidos esto es aún más común —respondió Nina encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho, el mismo Himuro es bisexual. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya dicho —preguntó mirando a Himuro, éste sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros; no parecía darle mayor importancia al tema.

«¡Sí que lo conoce bien! Aunque no deja de ser una zorra.»

—Yo creo que el amor no tiene sexo —continuó Nina—. Por eso uno puede encontrarlo donde sea… En la esquina, en un amigo muy cercano, hasta en un colega —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Himuro, acercándosele para volver a jugar con las hebras de su bufanda.

Kazunari sólo desvió la mirada, hastiado.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —dijo en tono seco—. Tengo una cita con mi novio.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos con dirección a la salida, cuando sintió que era sostenido del brazo con fuerza y obligado a girarse hacia atrás. Casi chocó de frente con el pecho de Himuro, pero alcanzó a llevar un paso atrás para mantener las distancias con el cuerpo del mayor. Sin embargo, no pudo librarse de su agarre.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Himuro con tono medido pero cortante—. No recuerdo haber dicho que podías irte.

—¡Pero no cometí ni un solo error hoy! —protestó. Aún creía que esa actitud se debía a su desempeño como bailarín. ¡Cuán ingenuo podía llegar a ser algunas veces!—. No puedes castigarme.

—Esto no es un castigo, pero estás atrasado con respecto a los demás, así que deberás quedarte ensayando horas extras.

—¡¿Qué?! Esto es muy injusto.

—Tatsuya, no sean tan duro con él —intervino Nina, acercándose a paso lento—. Recuerda que es nuevo.

—No te metas con mis alumnos, Nina. —Himuro no permitió que ella diera un paso más, el tono autoritario y hasta gélido de su voz, la dejó estática. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de Kazunari—. Yo no te digo cómo debes tratar a tus alumnos, así que no intentes hacerlo con los míos.

No hubo más palabras. Himuro se dio media vuelta y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el salón de baile que él ocupaba. Kazunari aún estaba demasiado atontado con su actitud como para reaccionar a tiempo, se dejó llevar hasta que el sonido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse hizo las veces de campanada de alerta en su cerebro.

—¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tu acoso de mierda.

Se soltó de un manotazo de su agarre y lo encaró. Tenía la boca abierta de impresión, las comisuras del lado derecho alzadas en una mueca entre incrédula y desagradable, el cabello despeinado cayéndole sobre la frente y el ceño apretado. El movimiento descendente de su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Himuro.

—Eres un demente —concluyó luego de su detallado escrutinio.

—Ponte a ensayar, que no tengo toda la tarde.

—¿No tienes nadie más a quien molestar?

Himuro caminó tranquilo hasta la enorme pared de espejos y apoyó la espalda en ellos; no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado por sus palabras. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y lo miraba impasible; su pose le resultaba enervante.

—Imagino que quedaste en una cita con la profesora Nina. —Probó una táctica diferente, comentando relajado—. Pero no te retrases por mí, sólo ve con ella, yo puedo ensayar por mi cuenta.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y empieza.

—¡Sólo admite que esto lo estás haciendo para que no pueda salir con Nijimura! —le gritó enfadado, luego soltó una risita; su enojo se había transformado en arrogancia—. Te mueres de celos. Se te nota a kilómetros.

—No estoy seguro que tu limitada inteligencia te haya permitido entender mi punto. Empieza a ensayar ahora. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro? —No hubo respuesta, pero Himuro tampoco esperó por ella. Despegó la espalda de la pared de espejos y se encaminó hasta la salida. ¿Acaso estaba huyendo?—. Te quedas una hora extra empezando desde ahora. Te tomaré el tiempo —dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

—¡Eres un desquiciado! —le gritó a la puerta que se cerraba por inercia—. ¡Ya no te aguanto, cabrón! No te trago ni con cien litros de agua…

Soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos. Himuro lo había subestimado demasiado si creía que él le iba a hacer caso y se iba a quedar ahí ensayando. El papel del chico obediente no era un rol que supiera jugar; no iba con él.


	7. Capítulo 6

**VI**

.

Salió de la academia dando un portazo. Tuvo que escabullirse cual ladrón por la puerta trasera; una pequeña y metálica, que chirriaba con cada movimiento. Ahora tenía que jugar el rol de fugitivo gracias a Himuro. ¡Era el colmo! Realmente odiaba a ese sujeto.

No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, sólo se puso bien la mochila, asegurada en ambos hombros, antes de echarse a correr calle abajo. En cierta forma, tenía miedo de dar la vuelta y encontrarse de frente con la mirada fría e imperturbable de Himuro. No quería reconocerlo, pero el tipo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Corrió todo lo que sus pulmones atrofiados por los cigarrillos se lo permitieron. Cuando se detuvo por el cansancio, varias cuadras más abajo, estaba jadeante y tenía la camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Habría seguido corriendo, lo que fuera con tal de mantenerse alejado de Himuro, pero sus pulmones no le permitieron dar un paso más; esa era la primera vez que consideraba la posibilidad de dejar de fumar.

Se desvió un par de calles a la izquierda, estaba cerca de la parada de un autobús que lo llevaría directo a su casa, y su condición física actual no le permitía darse el lujo de ir caminando.

Iba tan concentrado en mantenerse respirando, que no se dio cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor hasta que oyó una conocida voz grave y pausada teñida por el desgano. Ahí se detuvo en seco para buscar con la mirada esa silueta alta y masculina que habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Y lo encontró acompañado de quien más temía: Shogo Haizaki.

Nijimura estaba en medio de una cancha callejera de básquetbol, llevaba un balón bajo el brazo derecho y miraba con expresión severa a su acompañante, desparramado sobre una de las bancas de madera. La vista le hizo alzar una ceja; Kazunari ni siquiera sabía que su _novio_ jugaba básquetbol.

Era obvio que una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo. La mirada de reproche de Nijimura y la actitud rebelde de Haizaki lo decían todo. Sin embargo, aunque era evidente que había un conflicto entre ambos, la química que se desprendía de sus miradas era capaz de electrificar el aire.

«¿Qué mierda significa esto? —Pensó. Su rostro dibujó de manera automática una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Este par de idiotas realmente creen que se pueden reír de mí en mi cara?»

Endureció la mirada y se encaminó a la cancha con paso seguro. Si iba a dar la pelea, lo iba a hacer con la frente en alto. Nadie pisoteaba el orgullo de Kazunari Takao.

—Nijimura… —dijo parándose entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir—. ¿Qué haces tú con un insecto como este? —La mirada mordaz que le lanzó a Haizaki le fue devuelta por el desprecio más puro.

Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Lo único que obtuvo de Nijimura fue un alzamiento de cejas y que el desgano de su mirada desapareciera por una milésima de segundos.

—No hagas como si no me oyeras, Nijimura.

—Te escuchó —respondió Haizaki—. Es sólo que decidió ignorarte.

—Oh, disculpa. —Kazunari se giró y le habló directo a Nijimura—. No me había dado cuenta que habías dado empleo a esta miserable criatura como tu portavoz —comentó con ironía evidente—. Siempre has sido un alma tan caritativa…

Como respuesta no obtuvo más que una mirada gélida; un gesto de advertencia. Tal vez estaba tentando a su suerte, Nijimura era un tipo de cuidado. Desafiarlo así era una grosería, lo sabía, pero Kazunari Takao no le tenía miedo a nada, es más, lo retó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Takao —dijo Nijimura. Su voz se oía cansada—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Creo que lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación. Después de todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros, ¿de verdad eres capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Es que acaso yo no significo nada para ti?

—Creí que este asunto ya había quedado más que claro. —Nijimura lo miró sin el menor signo de culpa o remordimiento—. Mis asuntos con Shogo no tienen nada que ver con lo que tengo contigo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa, Takao.

—De hecho, los hijitos de mami deberían estar en sus camas desde hace rato. —Haizaki seguía semi-recostado en el banco, su pierna derecha colgada del descansabrazos en un gesto desordenado—. Deberías apurarte antes de que tu mamita venga a buscarte en persona.

Eso ya había sido suficiente. Había tratado de ignorar la presencia de Haizaki, pero ahora le era imposible. Explotó.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? ¡Maldito marginado!

Haizaki se puso de pie de un salto, sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos como los de un resorte. Kazunari retrocedió dos pasos de manera instintiva, pero al ser consciente de ello, volvió a hacerle frente. A él nada le resultaba demasiado intimidante.

—Ándate con cuidado, hijito de mami —dijo Haizaki casi a los gritos—. Mira que si no te callas y te largas de una vez, voy a terminar partiéndote la cara.

—¿Crees que le voy a tener miedo a un matonero de cuarta como tú? —continuó sin una pizca de duda o miedo—. Ya conoces ese dicho, perro que ladra no muerde.

No alcanzó a reaccionar, sólo vio el puño de Haizaki acercarse a su rostro y darle de lleno. El golpe fue sordo, brutal, le llenó la boca de sangre al instante. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despabilar, ahí se dio cuenta que Njijimura seguía de pie a su izquierda, con una pose tranquila e indiferente; no dijo ni hizo nada por defenderlo.

—Tú te lo buscaste, no vengas a quejarte ahora. —Haizaki reía como histérico.

—Bastardo infeliz… —murmuró apenas, no sabía si los otros lo habían escuchado o no—. ¡Gusano repugnante!

El dolor era insoportable, la nariz le sangraba a chorros, el labio le ardía como los mil infiernos y sentía la tibieza de la sangre bajar por su mentón y cuello hasta empaparle la camiseta. Aun así, se puso de pie para hacerle frente. No pensaba darle el gusto a ese cabrón de verlo derrotado.

—No eres más que un pobre diablo. ¡Los dos lo son! —gritó antes de escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca para que sus palabras se oyeran con claridad—. Pero tú, Haizaki, además eres un imbécil.

—¡Estás jodido! —gritó Haizaki—. Te voy a enviar derechito al hospital, pendejo.

Haizaki se le acercó con paso lento, sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa perversa y peligrosa. Kazunari sabía cómo iba a seguir la cosa, iba a ser una paliza lapidaria. Él nunca se había peleado en toda su vida, y por el contrario, era obvio que Haizaki era todo un criminal en potencia. Apretó los dientes y se preparó para aguantar lo que se viniera, pero el ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas detuvo la arremetida de Haizaki.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

Kazunari se dio vuelta tan de prisa, que se sintió mareado y tuvo que pestañar varias veces hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando volvió a ver normalmente, vio los ojos serenos, la soltura de los movimientos y el porte elegante y refinado de Tatsuya Himuro. Eso bastó para sentirse más humillado que con el golpe de Haizaki y la indiferencia de Nijimura; si había una persona a la que no quería deberle ningún favor, ese era Himuro.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres tú, viejo?! —Haizaki lo miró de arriba abajo, arrugando el ceño—. Mejor date la vuelta y lárgate por donde viniste.

—Me temo que eso es imposible.

—Déjame darte un consejo —dijo Nijimura haciéndole frente. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había empezado la pelea, y lo hizo sólo cuando vio en riesgo a Haizaki; eso no pasó desapercibido para Kazunari—. ¡No te metas en cosas que no te importan!

—Ah, pero esto sí me importa, y no tienes idea cuánto. —El brillo frío y gris de los ojos de Himuro causaba escalofríos.

—¿También quieres que te parta la cara, viejo? —lo retó Haizaki.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres pelear conmigo, chico? —El aura peligrosa que despedía fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Haizaki—. Sabia decisión. Ahora, por qué no se largan de aquí, si no quieren que termine llamando a la policía. —El tono autoritario, y hasta solemne de su voz, dio esa conversación por terminada.

Nijimura tomó a Haizaki por el brazo y lo sacó de la cancha, no sin antes darse la vuelta un par de veces para mirar hacia atrás por sobre el hombro. Kazunari lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, la consternación le impedía sentir el dolor en la nariz sangrante y en el labio roto. ¡No quería creer que Nijimura fuera así de cretino!

—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? ¡Fue una insensatez de tu parte! —La voz de Himuro y el fuerte agarre de su mano en el hombro lo hicieron centrar su atención. Se dio la vuelta lento para encontrarse con una mirada preocupada y un pañuelo de cuello de hilo gris que le limpió la sangre del rostro—. ¿Estás bien? Tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó descolocado. En cuanto se dio cuenta que Himuro seguía limpiándolo, lo apartó de un manotazo y terminó de sacarse la sangre con la manga de su camiseta—. No necesito de ningún maldito profesor.

—No —respondió Himuro con calma—, tú lo que necesitas es una niñera.

—¡Ya lárgate y déjame en paz de una vez!

Eso era demasiada humillación por un solo día, y él no estaba dispuesto a soportar actos de compasión de quien consideraba un enemigo. Himuro no era alguien de confianza. No sabía a qué estaba jugando exactamente o qué quería de él, pero cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que era peligroso estar a su lado.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa —insistió Himuro.

—¡Basta! No necesito ni quiero de tu ayuda, entiéndelo de una vez.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente?

—Habría preferido una paliza de parte de Haizaki antes que ser salvado por ti —respondió cortante. Hasta él se sorprendió del todo frío de su voz—. Supongo que eso te da una respuesta.

—Como quieras. No volveré a acercarme a ti si eso es lo que deseas. —Himuro hizo una pausa, en todo momento, no despegó su mirada suave de los ojos de Kazunari—. Pero… ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Estás seguro?

«Ya no hay marcha atrás.»

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! ¿Quién te crees? —dijo, y se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras—. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar —pronunció cada palabra muy despacio, con una seguridad absoluta.

«¡Soy un estúpido! No debí haber dicho eso.»


	8. Capítulo 7

**VII**

.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el altercado con Haizaki.

Aunque se habían vuelto a ver las caras en el colegio, ninguno de los dos hizo nada por continuar con la pelea. Kazunari quería olvidar el asunto; la desilusión que sentía era demasiada como para seguir escarbando en esa herida. Pero era extraño que Haizaki —con la fama de delincuente que lo precedía— hubiera optado por dejar las cosas como estaban; Kazunari estaba convencido que había sido Nijimura el que intervino ahí.

No sabía si eso debía amargarlo o alegrarlo. Últimamente todo lo referente a sus sentimientos era un caos total.

Ahora sabía que Nijimura conocía a Haizaki desde la Secundaria, donde ambos habían pertenecido al mismo equipo de baloncesto. Se decía que la química entre ambos había surgido desde el primer momento en que se vieron, pero que las vueltas de la vida los habían separado, haciendo que cada uno de ellos asistiera a una Preparatoria diferente. Al parecer la familia de Haizaki se había ido a vivir a otra Prefectura. No había sido sino hasta ese año, que ambos habían vuelto a verse las caras, otra vez bajo el techo de un mismo colegio.

A Nijimura no le había importado el hecho de estar enredado con alguien más. No se detuvo a pensar en cuanto tuvo otra vez a Haizaki frente a sus ojos. Así era el verdadero amor…

Y no se hablaba de otra cosa en el colegio: Nijimura, el rebelde que nunca se había dejado atrapar, había caído en las redes del amor por causa del nuevo chico; todo un problemático. Con razón dicen que el amor es como un rayo que no se sabe dónde caerá hasta que sucede, sólo había que preguntarle a Shuzo Nijimura, por si las dudas.

Toda esa mierda se la había contado Kotaro, que últimamente había empezado a jugar a los detectives. No era que a él le importara lo que pasaba con ese par de cretinos… O al menos eso era lo que había vociferado un día en medio del casino, cuando un par de chicas del salón contiguo lo habían querido usar como tema de burla general. ¡Todos en ese colegio eran unos imbéciles y cretinos! Les encantaba hacer leña del árbol caído.

Pero Kazunari era la clase de persona que sabe salir bien parado de cualquier situación. No era ningún problema para él defenderse a punta de comentarios ácidos y filosos. Si no se iba a librar de ser el blanco de las habladurías de los pasillos del colegio, al menos se encargó de dejar bien en claro que Nijimura no significaba nada para él. Es más, se aseguró de hacer correr el rumor de que era él mismo quien decidió romper con Nijimura y no al revés. Hasta el día de hoy, nadie se había molestado en desmentir sus palabras.

Aunque eso no era una mentira del todo. Estaba encabronado, eso no habría podido negarlo aunque quisiera, pero no estaba triste, y lo que era peor, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. No estaba seguro si se había vuelto tan buen mentiroso que ahora él mismos se había convencido de sus palabras, o si realmente no sentía absolutamente nada por Nijimura. ¿Se había estado engañando a sí mismo creyendo que lo quería? ¿Había confundido el sentimiento de triunfo de atraparlo con cariño? Y si todo eso era verdad, ¿significaba que él nunca se había enamorado?

Ya no tenía nada claro. En esos momentos, su cabeza era un caos infernal.

Otro que había cambiado su actitud en un segundo, era Himuro. Pasó de acosarlo a diario, a mostrarle una indiferencia total.

Aún no lograba comprender del todo el juego de ese sujeto. ¿Qué era lo que quería de él?

Sabía que enrollarse con un tipo mayor no era ningún juego, pero esa noche en el pub, cuando conoció a Himuro, estuvo dispuesto a jugar con fuego; en ese momento sentía que no tenía nada que perder. Nunca había estado entre sus planes tener que volver a verle la cara de nuevo. Ese tipo de cosas no sucedía cuando uno decidía tener sexo casual.

Todo era gracias a su eterna mala suerte. ¡Maldito karma! Debía estarle cobrando los pecados de por lo menos tres vidas pasadas.

No sólo había vuelto a ver de frente al sujeto con que vivió una noche de desfogue digna de un pasaje directo al infierno, sino que además, éste resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que su profesor de danza. Ahora debía verle la cara —por estricta obligación— dos horas al día de lunes a viernes.

Tal vez las cosas habrían resultado medianamente fáciles si Himuro hubiera fingido que no lo conocía. Pero eso —el muy falso, hipócrita, perverso, degenerado— lo hacía sólo cuando estaban en público, porque cada vez que tenía oportunidad de meterle mano, lo hacía sin dudar. ¡Era un pervertido de lo peor! Pero claro, todo ese acoso era sólo un juego para Himuro. Nunca lo había tomado en serio.

Y a pesar de todo, debía reconocer que esa actitud distante lo había descolocado. Le había hecho sentir un pinchazo en el pecho que no había sentido nunca antes, como una extraña sensación de vacío que no había podido llenar ni cuando se comió su almuerzo más el de Kotaro y Miyaji juntos.

No estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero hasta se podía decir que extrañaba el acoso constante de Himuro. Y aunque todas las fibras de su cuerpo le gritaban que tenía que alejarse de él, había algo que lo volvía tentador, casi irresistible, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera hacia él.

Ahora, Himuro era la única razón por la que seguía asistiendo a esas dichosas clases de baile. Y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como todo se iba a la mierda.

Ya la había cagado con Himuro cuando le pidió que se alejara de él, lo sabía, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero él era un ferviente creyente de las segundas oportunidades. No sabía aceptar un no por respuesta. Desde niño le habían dicho que era demasiado testarudo, aunque él nunca lo había visto como un defecto. Después de todo, expresaba su tenacidad, ¿no? Demostraba que él no se dejaba vencer con facilidad y que luchaba por lo que quería. Así que esa tarde pensaba solucionar todo de una vez.

—¡Esto es todo por hoy! —dijo Himuro soltando un suspiro. La clase de esa tarde había sido agotadora—. Vayan a los camarines y luego pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana.

Se oyeron respiraciones agitadas por todas direcciones. Kazunari siempre se ubicaba en la última fila, así que pudo sentir cómo los demás chicos a su alrededor soltaban pequeños gemidos de cansancio y dolor mientras se encaminaban a la salida de la sala. Él no se movió. Esperó a que todos los demás salieran para acercarse a Himuro.

Estaba cerca de la pared de espejos, elongando la pierna derecha con la vista fija en el suelo. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La soltura y elegancia de sus movimientos lo congeló, se sentía como hipnotizado, no hacía más que mirar como idiota lo larga que se veía su pierna estirada y lo poderosa que se veía la otra, demarcando toda su musculatura. Sintió que la boca se le secó en un par de segundos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Kazunari? —Al parecer Himuro estaba absolutamente consciente de él.

—N-no… yo… —carraspeó. Cuando volvió a hablar, había recuperado la seguridad—. Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para hablar.

—Te estoy escuchando. —Levantó el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos. Había algo que siempre lo perturbaba en su mirada: demasiada serenidad.

—N-no, yo… ¡No me refería a eso! —Soltó un suspiro y miró en derredor, mordiéndose los labios. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?—. Lo que quise decir, Himuro-san, es que me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar algo ahora? ¿Un café tal vez?

—Lo siento, tengo planes —dijo mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo notar toda su altura; Himuro le sacaba una diferencia de al menos una cabeza—. Voy a salir con alguien.

¿Alguien? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Tal vez sería su novia? Nunca se le ocurrió que Himuro pudiera tener novia, y pensándolo bien, era lo más lógico. Después de todo, el muy maldito era demasiado guapo.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de recuperar la calma. No quería que Himuro notara lo descolocado que se sintió en ese instante, ya había recibido suficientes humillaciones de ese sujeto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Quería aclarar cualquier malentendido? ¡Qué idea tan absurda había sido!

—¿Tu novia, no? Debe ser alguien tan insufrible como tú —dijo con palabras filosas, sonriendo ladino. No podía controlar la rabia que sentía, pero no se la lograba explicar.

—Es Nina.

—¿Nina? ¿Esa zorra?

—Kazunari… ella no es ninguna prostituta —dijo Himuro tratando de detener la sonrisa que se formaba entre sus labios—. Ten cuidado con el vocabulario que usas.

—¡Ay, perdón! ¿Así que estás saliendo con una mujer con la moral tan distraída como la profesora Nina? —preguntó mordaz—. En realidad no sé por qué me sorprende. Suena a algo que tú harías. Tienes un gusto de lo más decadente.

—¿En serio? Porque mis gustos te incluyen a ti.

—¡No me jodas!

Himuro rio, calmado, sin prisas, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para burlarse de Kazunari, como si fuera consciente de un secreto que solo él conocía. Levantó la mirada y la fuerza de sus ojos grises lo atravesó, lo hizo sentir transparente. No había nada que pudiera ocultarle a Himuro.

—Reconozco que eres alguien inteligente, Kazunari. La ironía se te da muy bien. Pero debes tener cuidado, tus celos son tan transparentes…

—¡¿Celos?! ¿De ti? Debes tener alguna clase de retraso mental, Himuro-san. —La insolencia en el tono de su voz, hizo sonar ese título como un insulto—. Bueno, supongo que podemos dejar eso del café para otra ocasión. No tenía nada importante que decirte de todas formas.

Himuro no respondió, sólo estiró los labios en una nueva sonrisa.

Esa actitud autosuficiente le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Cómo lo odiaba en ese momento!

Recogió su botella de agua y salió rumbo a los camarines. Ese día necesitaba una ducha de agua fría con urgencia. Era tanta la mala vibra que irradiaba, que ninguno de sus compañeros osó acercársele esa tarde, aunque por lo general su carácter despreocupado y afable atraía a la gente como un imán. Esa tarde se duchó y se vistió en silencio; un silencio que no había sentido ninguno de los días que llevaba viniendo a la academia. Aunque tampoco pareció darse cuenta. No tenía cabeza para ese tipo de cosas.

Su cabeza sólo la llenaba Tatsuya Himuro.

¡Cuán cretino podía llegar a ser ese sujeto! Que tipo tan falso…

Cuando se volvió a vestir con el uniforme de su colegio, se echó el bolso al hombro y salió como quien lleva el diablo. Caminaba con paso firme, con la mirada fija en frente y el ceño arrugado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había atravesado las puertas de la academiaX sino hasta que oyó su nombre en la boca de alguien más.

—Takao.

Escuchó una voz grave y desganada. Paró en seco y ladeó el cuello. A su derecha, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y apoyado en el pasamanos de la escalera de acceso, se encontraba Shuzo Nijimura, su —hace trece días, veintiún horas, siete minutos y contando— ex oficial.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó como por inercia—. Más bien, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

—Le pregunté a tu amigo Kotaro —dijo mientras despegaba la espalda del pasamano y se le acercaba caminando lento, tranquilo; emanaba un aura de seguridad implacable—. Él me contó que tu vieja te había obligado a tomar clases de baile en este lugar. Creo que mencionó que era una especie de castigo. —Kazunari no pudo detectar ni el más mínimo signo de burla en su voz, muy contrario a lo que habría temido.

Nunca se había esperado esa jugada de Nijimura; ni en sus mejores sueños esperó verlo tomar la iniciativa. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Bueno, y… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué viniste?

—Te quiero a ti, ¿no es obvio?

«¿Obvio? ¿Me estás jodiendo o qué? —pensó mirándolo de arriba abajo, con una expresión que sólo reflejaba incredulidad—. ¿Acaso me quieres ver la cara de idiota otra vez, bastardo? —Sin embargo, no dejó que se exteriorizaran sus pensamientos. Ocultó su confusión bajo su clásica máscara de ironía.»

—Qué… ¿Tu nuevo juguete no te satisface?

—Mi relación con Shogo no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara? —Esta vez no pudo negar más lo que pensaba; sus labios hablaron antes de que pudiera pensar lo que decía—. Nijimura por favor, no intentes insultar mi inteligencia, porque eso sí que no podré perdonártelo. Además, todo el colegio está enterado de tu trágica historia de amor con el vándalo de Haizaki.

—El colegio no tiene idea de nada. —Nijimura exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Su voz se oía cansada, pero siempre había hablado así, como si estuviera reventado, como si cargara con un gran peso sobre sus hombros—. Además, no sabía que fueras de la clase de personas que prestan oídos a las habladurías de la gente. Tal vez me equivoqué contigo, Takao.

—¡No! Yo… —Hubo duda en su voz, pero sólo unos segundos—. Es que no alcanzo a entenderlo… Ya sabes que aprendo lento.

Nijimura sonrió, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una expresión apacible, casi enternecida. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, estrechándolo. Bajó el rostro hasta tocar con la punta de la nariz su cabello oscuro, y respiró hondo; Kazunari no podía negar que se sintió estremecer. Se sentía cálido estar entre sus brazos.

—Ven conmigo. —No fue ninguna petición, eso fue una orden.

—Sólo si me aclaras de una buena vez qué mierda está pasando —dijo mientras retrocedía a regañadientes. Volviendo a recuperar su espacio personal y su capacidad de pensamiento coherente—. No pienso seguir siendo el hazmerreir del colegio por tu culpa, Nijimura.

—No hay nada que entender.

—¿Qué…?

—Vamos a mi casa, hoy estoy solo.

Volvió a pasarle un brazo por la cintura, pero esta vez para guiarlo rumbo a la parada de autobús. Kazunari no reaccionó, no terminaba de creer cómo podía caber junta tanta bastardes en una sola persona. ¿Nijimura lo estaba buscando sólo porque quería sexo? No, no podía ser sólo eso. Si fuera sólo sexo, podría haberlo conseguido con Haizaki, ¿no? Si estaba ahí, era porque lo quería a él, a Kazunari Takao. Pero necesitaba una confirmación.

—Espera… Oye… qué… —Lo detuvo, pero cuando sintió los labios de Nijimura sobre los costados de su rostro ya no pudo volver a hablar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar.

—Mis padres se fueron ayer y no se aparecerán en todo el fin de semana —dijo Nijimura, ignorando olímpicamente sus reproches—. Así que tenemos la casa para nosotros dos.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, Nijimura siempre había tenido la habilidad para hacer que se dejara llevar. La forma en que ambos potenciaban sus malas decisiones era peligrosa, era como un espiral hacia la destrucción.

—Vamos.

Nijimura levantó una mano e hizo parar un taxi, se subió al instante. Antes de que Kazunari pudiera subir también, sintió como lo sostenían con firmeza del antebrazo izquierdo. Giró el cuello para ver la mirada dura de Himuro fija en él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto ahí? ¿Que acaso no tenía una cita?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Himuro con voz ronca; casi podía decir que se oía molesto. Kazunari nunca lo había escuchado ni visto así; se veía como trastornado—. ¡Te prohíbo que vayas a algún lugar con este mocoso!

—¿Quién es usted y con qué derecho exige algo así? —Nijimura se bajó del taxi con actitud tranquila. Le lanzó una mirada fría a Himuro, sus ojos oscuros eran calculadores—. Le pido por favor que no intervenga en asuntos que no le importan, otra vez. —Al parecer recordaba a la perfección su encuentro en la cancha de básquet el día de la pelea—. ¿Nos vamos, Takao?

—¡No te atrevas! —Hasta él mismo se sorprendió por ese grito; Tatsuya Himuro nunca perdía la compostura—. Te lo prohíbo.

—Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada —respondió Kazunari, saliendo del estado de shock en que se encontraba. Miró con rudeza no disimulada a su profesor—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tienes una cita con tu novia.

—Kazunari, escucha…

—¡No tengo nada que escuchar! —lo cortó—. Y como le dije una vez, Himuro-san, deje de interferir en mi vida.

—Ten cuidado, Kazunari —dijo Himuro recuperando la calma en un parpadeo. Su voz ahora sonaba fría, controlada en exceso—. De vez en cuando en nuestras vidas, cuando estamos arriesgando demasiado. ¡Arriesgándolo todo por nada! Suenan las campanas de la advertencia. —Kazunari lo miró descolocado. No entendía de qué mierda le estaba hablando—. El problema es que casi siempre estamos sordos debido a nuestros deseos. Nos dejamos llevar por las cosas que queremos conseguir, sin reparar en las señales a nuestro alrededor. Es muy difícil darse cuenta de las advertencias, sino hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Asegúrate de estar atento.

—¡No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando! Pero te sugiero que me dejes en paz… Estás haciendo el ridículo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

.

No había pasado ni medio segundo desde que Nijimura cerrara la puerta de su casa, cuando ya se estaban besando. Entre ellos siempre había sido así, directo, sin preámbulos ni previas hipócritas. Los dos sabían lo que querían y eran de las personas que no tienen escrúpulos para conseguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos se andaba con juegos de pendejos.

Kazunari ladeó la cabeza y abrió más la boca, dejándose explorar. La boca de Nijimura sabía a una mezcla rara entre goma de mascar de menta, pomada para labios y un sutil, pero sin duda detectable, sabor a medicamentos.

—¿Estás tomando pastillas? —le preguntó separándose un poco. Tenía el ceño arrugado en un mohín de desagrado y se saboreó el paladar antes de hablar otra vez—. Sabes raro.

—No arruines el momento, Takao.

—¿Acaso estás colado? ¿Te drogaste usando antidepresivos o algo así? Sé de un sujeto en el colegio que vende los antidepresivos de su vieja alcohólica, al parecer le va muy bien. ¡Ha sido un negocio redondo!

—Son sólo pastillas para el resfrío. Siento desilusionarte —respondió Nijimura con tono cortante. No parecía interesado en conversar—. ¿Continuamos? —Recortó la distancia que los separaba y lo sostuvo de la barbilla, uniendo sus bocas en un beso demandante.

Nijimura siempre había tenido una forma muy especial de besar; suave y delicado, pero firme. Era un sujeto muy seguro de lo que hacía, Kazunari siempre había amado eso de él, así que se dejó llevar y no volvió a hacer más preguntas. Disfrutó de la tibieza del contacto, del calor que empezó a sentir en el pecho, de la textura porosa de la lengua de Nijimura en contraste perpetuo con la suavidad de sus labios.

«—Es tan diferente besar al tipo que de verdad te gusta —pensó—. Mi Nijimura es tan distinto a ese arrogante de Himuro-san… ¡Ah, no puedo creer que esté pensando en ese sujeto en un momento como éste!»

—Nijimura… Tócame más —pidió modulando a penas, con la lengua del otro dentro de su boca. Necesitaba excitarse, sólo así dejaría de pensar en Himuro—. Tócame como tú sabes hacerlo.

—Cómo quieras… —le respondió. Kazunari pudo sentir cómo su boca se estiraba en una sonrisa encima de sus labios.

Nijimura bajó ambas manos, rozando firme con ellas los costados de su cuerpo hasta sostenerlo de la cintura. No tardó en colar las manos por debajo del blazer y en sacarle la camisa del pantalón. Pronto, era la calidez de sus manos la que le recorría la piel desnuda de la espalda, causándole un delicioso ardor al bajar marcándole la piel con las uñas.

Bajó las manos hasta su trasero y lo alzó en vilo. Kazunari no tardó en abrazarse a él con las piernas y los brazos; sabía hacia donde lo conduciría ahora. Nijimura se despegó de su boca al tiempo que se encaminaba a su pieza, no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, el cuerpo de Kazunari era tan ligero… Lo besó en el cuello un par de veces, hasta que llegaron a los pies de su cama, donde lo dejó caer sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Kazunari quedó inmóvil, esperando hundido entre las cobijas que amortiguaron su caída, expectante de los movimientos del otro. Por lo general Nijimura seguía una misma rutina, una rutina que sabía que a él le encantaba. Siguió de pie a los pies de la cama, mirándolo fijo. Sus ojos oscuros, que la mayor parte del tiempo mostraban un desgano total, ahora tenían una extraña vivacidad, encendidos por sus pasiones más bajas. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa, hasta dejarla caer al suelo.

Dejó que la mirada de Kazunari le recorriera el torso desnudo. La pasión se reflejaba en el caoba claro de sus ojos, dándole una inusual tonalidad anaranjada.

—¡Dios! He extrañado tanto esto… —dijo Kazunari con la vista fija en los fuertes músculos abdominales de Nijimura. Se sentó sobre la cama, ansioso, y en un par de segundos se quitó el blazer y la corbata—. Extrañaba tanto sentirte así…

Nijimura le sonrió suave, luego, se dejó caer de rodillas en la cama y se arrastró entre sus piernas abiertas; le había dejado más que el camino libre, le había dejado una invitación a seguir. Uno a uno, le abrió los botones de la camisa hasta recorrer con las palmas de la mano su torso. Bajó la boca hasta chupar mínimo una de sus tetillas, endureciéndola al instante.

—¡Oh, sí! —susurró dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda en un ángulo tan pronunciado que parecía irreal.

—Esa flexibilidad es nueva… —murmuró Nijimura, alzando una ceja e hincándose en la cama para verlo en completitud—. ¿Lo aprendiste en tus clases de baile?

—¿Eh? —Kazurari abrió los ojos y lo miró descolocado unos segundos, luego respondió—: Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, el entrenamiento diario debe estar dando sus frutos, ¿no?

—A todo esto, Takao. ¿Qué pasa con ese profesor tuyo? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. Al parecer son muy cercanos.

—¿Himuro-san? ¡Claro que no! —Kazunari respondió casi a los gritos, arrugando el ceño como si esa sola insinuación lo hubiera ofendido—. ¡Yo no soporto a ese sujeto! Es un arrogante, sádico y frívolo… Hasta parece un iceberg con su cara de nada.

—Ya veo…

Nijimura no dijo nada más, pero lo inspeccionó con la mirada unos segundos. Kazunari apenas pudo soportar el peso de su mirada; de pronto se sentía como un bastardo mentiroso, así que se obligó a pensar que lo que acababa de decir no era más que la verdad.

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Himuro.

Levantó ambas manos y delineó el abdomen de Nijimura, hasta que sus dedos se perdieron en la pretina de su pantalón. Le tocó el miembro por sobre la ropa, sintiendo el bulto caliente y duro que formaba. Hubo un contacto visual mínimo junto a una sonrisa pícara, antes de que usara las dos manos para abrirle el cierre del pantalón.

—¡Uf! Hace calor aquí, ¿no? —comentó como por casualidad, colando la mano dentro del bóxer.

Dejó que sus dedos se perdieran en la humedad de unos vellos rizados y espesos, cuando toda su experiencia sensitiva era dominada por el tacto. Le excitó sentir el calor de la zona más íntima del cuerpo de Nijimura, sentir el olor que emanaba de él. La punzada de placer que le provocó, hizo que una corriente eléctrica se instalara en la punta de su miembro y se desparramara hasta su pecho en una lenta ola de calor.

Pero Kazunari quería más que eso…

Con lentitud, bajó el bóxer de Nijimura y expuso su miembro, erguido, palpitante. Se relamió los labios con la vista fija en él, y sólo alzó la mirada un par de segundos para echar un vistazo a sus ojos oscuros antes de bajar la cabeza otra vez para llevarse el miembro a la boca. Recorrió con la lengua toda la extensión antes de apretar los labios como un anillo en torno al glande, bajando lentamente hasta la base.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó dando pequeñas lamidas en la punta.

—Sabes que sí.

Kazunari sonrió y volvió a meterse el miembro de Nijimura a la boca. Estaba resbaloso, así que éste entraba y salía de sus labios apretados con facilidad. Había empezado a masturbarlo, moviendo la mano muy lento cerca de la base, cuando el timbre de un celular los interrumpió.

Nijimura soltó un jadeo y se despegó abruptamente de su boca. Kazunari lo miró descolocado por varios segundos antes de creer lo que estaba haciendo: Nijimura sacó el celular que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, caminó alejándose de la cama, y respondió.

—¿Sí? —Habló fuerte y claro, sin el menor signo de perturbación en su tono—. No, no estoy haciendo nada importante, dime.

Kazunari soltó un jadeo de consternación.

Y así, tal como había dicho Himuro, las campanas de la vida habían estado sonando. Tal vez durante mucho tiempo, pero él había necesitado que tocaran la melodía de _Wake me up when september ends_ para darse cuenta. Y eso que la había escuchado, había tenido suerte.

Se puso de pie y recogió su chaqueta del suelo, se volvió a abrochar los botones de la camisa, recogió su corbata y salió de la pieza.

—Takao, espera. —Oyó la voz controlada de Nijimura hablándole desde el umbral de la puerta, pero no volvió la cabeza. Nijimura era un cretino integral. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¡Espero que duermas bien, tarado! —gritó a todo pulmón antes de dar un portazo que resonó por todo el edificio.


	10. Capítulo 9

**TERCERA PARTE**

.

.

 **La Luz**

.

 **IX**

.

Recién estaba iniciando el primer receso de la tarde cuando Kazunari tuvo que prácticamente correr hacia el baño. Los casi dos litros de jugo que le había robado a Miyaji le estaban pasando la cuenta. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, se replanteó la conveniencia de seguir con sus bromas; sobre todo las que implicaban tomarse dos litros de un aquereso jugo de piña que ni siquiera le gustaba.

Entró al baño a la carrera y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. No usó los urinarios, porque nunca le había agrado la idea de ser observado mientras meaba. Igual, a esa hora no había nadie en los baños del tercer piso, pero la fuerza de la costumbre fue la que lo hizo usar el cubículo.

Se abrió el cinturón y el cierre con dedos torpes por la urgencia; apenas podía esperar un segundo más, y cuando por fin pudo mear en paz, la sensación de relajo le recorrió el cuerpo en una placentera y lenta ola de calor. Aún no había terminado de mear cuando sintió el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y el portazo que le siguió después de un par de segundos. Por la cantidad de pasos que se oían contra el suelo de linóleo negro y blanco, supo que eran varios.

—Creo que hay alguien en el baño —dijo una voz masculina que no pudo reconocer.

—Da igual. —Esta segunda voz, más grave, algo desganada, la reconoció al instante: era Nijimura—. Dame lo de siempre.

—Como quieras. Son noventa y seis yenes.

Kazunari dejó de mear al instante, y prestó toda su atención a la conversación que había afuera. No sabía si de verdad ya se le habían pasado las ganas de seguir meando, o si era sólo por la curiosidad. Como fuera, no prestó más atención a su cuerpo, se terminó de subir los pantalones y apegó la oreja a la frágil pared de la puerta. Parecían estar haciendo alguna especie de transacción.

—Ya sabes las indicaciones —dijo la primera voz—. Con una quedas prendido. Con dos te vuelves loco. ¡Pero tío, si tomas tres, te mueres!

—Ya lo sabemos, idiota —dijo una tercera voz, por el timbre grave y nasal, supuso que se trataba de Haizaki—. No es la primera vez que compramos. ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡Nos ves cara de novatos!

—Yo sólo decía —replicó el otro—. No quiero que se me muera ningún cliente.

—Danos las pastillas —ordenó Nijimura.

Se oyó un intercambio de cosas, como de papeles arrugados y el conteo de muchos billetes. Luego de unos minutos, una risa suave resonó por las paredes lisas del baño.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Nijimura-kun —dijo el primer sujeto—. Nos vemos.

Kazunari se enderezó en su sitio y esperó a que el portazo le confirmara que el traficante más célebre del colegio se había ido. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Nijimura pudiera estarle comprando droga a él, pero para empezar, había muchas cosas que Nijimura había hecho en el último tiempo y que jamás se esperó de él. Esto, después de todo, era sólo la guinda de la torta.

Salió del cubículo sin hacer contacto visual con los otros dos y caminó tranquilo hasta los lavamanos.

—Insecto —saludó Haizaki con toda la sutileza que lo caracterizaba.

—Haizaki, tú siempre tan encantador —respondió Kazunari mordaz. No estaba entre sus planes dejarse humillar, ni siquiera frente al sujeto que le había partido la cara—. Eres todo un caballero, de esos que ya no quedan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tu qué crees, genio? Mear.

—No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo.

—¿Cuánto alcanzaste a escuchar? —Esta vez, fue Nijimura quien interrumpió la arremetida rabiosa de Haizaki. Miraba fijo a Kazunari, con una expresión terriblemente seria.

—Todo —respondió tranquilo—. Estaba en el baño antes de que ustedes llegaran.

Nijimura soltó un suspiro y por primera vez desde que Kazunari salió del cubículo, desvió la mirada de él.

—A decir verdad, esto es sorprendente. —Kazunari terminó de enjuagarse las manos y miró a Nijimura a través del espejo—. Nunca creí que fueras un colado que se abastece del _dealer_ particular de la escuela, Nijimura. Supongo que es gracias a las malas juntas. —Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada distante a Haizaki—. ¡¿Quién iba a pensarlo?! Al final mi vieja tenía razón, las malas juntas hacen cosas terribles.

—¡Qué manera de hacer el idiota la tuya! —Haizaki soltó una carcajada—. Además, se te nota lo arrastrado a kilómetros… Esta escena es porque estás celoso, ¿verdad?

—¡Vaya! La verdad es que ustedes dos quedan la mar de bien; son el uno para el otro —Kazunari les lanzó una mirada de superioridad, pero terminó de hablarle sólo a Nijimura—. Así que quédate con este esperpento que ahora tienes por novio. A mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, incluyendo ser un maldito drogadicto.

—No es lo que crees, Takao.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones. No me importa, ya te lo dije

—Esto no es para mí —dijo Nijimura mostrando una bolsa de papel marrón con una cantidad considerable de cajas de medicamentos. Había varios que Kazunari sabía que servían contra la depresión; se los había visto a su madre con frecuencia luego del divorcio—. Bueno, no todos al menos.

—¡No le debes ninguna explicación, Nijimura! —gritó Haizaki chasqueando los labios de disgusto—. Menos a un insecto como éste.

—Yo sólo consumo los energizantes —continuó Nijimura como si no hubiera oído las aprensiones de su compañero—. Se me ha hecho difícil últimamente con la escuela, el trabajo de medio tiempo y el hospital.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Hospital? —Kazunari lo miró descolocado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi padre está enfermo —dijo Nijimura con sequedad, no se transparentaba ningún sentimiento a través de su declaración—. Hace más de un mes que está hospitalizado. Luego de eso, tuve que buscarme un trabajo de medio tiempo. —Soltó un suspiro largo y se sentó en uno de los lavamanos—. La mayoría de estos medicamentos son para él —dijo levantando la bolsa de papel—. Si los consigues así son más baratos que en el mercado.

—¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?! —gritó Kazunari, encarándolo incrédulo—. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a él y no a mí? —preguntó indicando con un gesto despectivo a Haizaki, quien lo miraba apático, recostado contra la puerta—. ¿Cómo es que él se ganó tu confianza por sobre mí?

—La madre de Shogo es médico —explicó Nijimura impasible—. Se dio la casualidad que ella atendió a mi padre, por eso Shogo y yo nos volvimos a reencontrar.

—Entonces… ¿no hay nada más entre ustedes?

—Shogo es un gran amigo, ha sido un apoyo para mí en esta situación; las cosas han sido difíciles últimamente —reconoció Nijimura. Haizaki bufó, incómodo con este tipo de declaraciones—. Pero no hay nada más entre nosotros.

—Pero esa vez en el baño… ¡Aquí mismo! —gritó Kazunari, descolocado—. Ustedes estaban…

—Shogo estaba guardando una de las cajas de medicamentos en mi bolsillo. Yo no la quería aceptar, no me gusta deberle favores a nadie.

—Bueno, ya hicimos todo el drama telenovelesco que le gusta a este insecto —dijo Haizaki cruzándose de brazos—. Debemos irnos.

—Espera —le dijo Nijimura—, necesito dejar una última cosa en claro. Que yo no tenga nada con Shogo, no significa que ésta sea una especie de declaración de amor hacia ti. —Nijimura se puso de pie y guardó la bolsa con medicamentos en su mochila. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo a la cara—. En estos momentos sólo tengo cabeza para pensar en mi padre. No puedo comprometerme con ninguna otra persona.

Kazunari parpadeó sorprendido. Probablemente esa era la conversación más sincera que hubiera tenido nunca con Nijimura.

—Descuida —le dijo, calmado—, lo que hubo entre tú y yo es historia vieja y sin importancia.

—Es un adiós entonces…

—Espero que tu padre mejore —dijo con tacto, Nijimura sólo sonrió en agradecimiento antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

—Espero que no abras la bocota con respecto a este negocio —advirtió Haizaki antes de seguir los pasos de Nijimura—. Si lo haces, te arrepentirás.

—¡No soy ningún soplón!

—Bien, estamos en paz entonces.

—Claro, cretino…


	11. Capítulo 10

**X**

.

En el centro exacto de la pared de enfrente, a precisos treinta centímetros de altura sobre la pizarra, había un enorme reloj circular con doce números muy marcados en color negro y agujas tan delgadas, que alguien con problemas a la vista no habría podido determinar la hora exacta. La visión perfecta de Kazunari, sin embargo, le permitía saber que eran las cinco de la tarde con cuarenta y tres minutos, dos minutos antes del término de la jornada escolar.

Tenía la mirada fija en el minutero del reloj, contando los segundos que faltaban para que fuera libre al fin. No era que tuviera grandes planes para después del colegio, básicamente su rutina consistía en matar el tiempo en cualquier lado hasta que fuera hora de regresar a casa sin que su mamá sospeche que se estaba saltando las clases de baile. Habían pasado casi dos semanas en las que no había asomado ni las narices por ese lugar.

Vio que el reloj ya marcaba la hora de término, y sin prestar atención al rol jugado por Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que el señor Hiroto explicaba con tanto entusiasmo, guardó su cuaderno y el único lápiz que tenía dentro de su mochila, arrojándolos sin ningún orden aparente salvo las reglas de la entropía.

El timbre sonó, largo y estridente en un inicio, y ahogado por los murmullos de todo el alumnado después. Kazunari se puso de pie al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto por el profesor que no había terminado de explicar los contenidos de su clase.

—Nos vemos el próximo martes —dijo el señor Hiroto, a pesar de ser ignorado por prácticamente todos sus alumnos.

Kazunari ya estaba listo para salir, cuando Ayako, una de esas típicas chicas populares de la clase, le cerró el paso.

—Kazu-chan, supongo que irás hoy día a mi fiesta —le preguntó la chica sonriendo. Kazunari rodó los ojos. Ya estaba hastiado de tanta hipocresía.

No sabía cuando había empezado, pero algún genio había decretado que ninguna fiesta podía ser lo suficientemente memorable si no contaba con la destacada participación de Kazunari Takao. Si él no iba, con toda probabilidad esa fiesta sería un aburrimiento mortal; y era verdad.

En un principio, aquello le había resultado divertidísimo. Él siempre había sido el alma de las fiestas y no había ninguna que no se hiciera sin su participación. Pero ahora, ya estaba harto de la superfluidad de toda esa gente; amigos que sólo lo buscaban cuando sus intereses lo ameritaban.

—No lo sé, estoy castigado, ¿recuerdas? —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Vamos! No me vas a decir que le estás huyendo a una fiesta —dijo Ayako guiñándole un ojo; era de esas chicas coquetas por naturaleza—. Además, creí que tú eras un experto en fugas.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo al fin, más para sacársela de encima que como una promesa real—. Haré todo lo posible por escaparme.

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Nos vamos, Kazunari-nii?

Kotaro se le acercó en el momento justo y tras despedirse de la chica, salieron a la carrera de la escuela. En el último tiempo, ambos habían empezado a desarrollar una alergia a las dependencias estudiantiles.

—¿Vas a ir a esa dichosa fiesta? —le preguntó Kotaro mientras bajaba saltando de dos en dos los escalones—. Yo no iré, y no creo que me pierda de mucho.

—Claro que no —respondió—. Las fiestas de Ayako y sus amigas huecas son un aburrimiento mortal. Además, no tengo ánimos para fiestas.

—¿Sigues deprimido por lo de Nijimura-san?

—¡Yo no estoy deprimido! ¿Qué te pasa? —Kazunari lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Kotaro no se intimidaba con facilidad—. Vamos a jugar algo a tu casa antes de que pueda volver a mi prisión, ¿te parece?

—Okay… —aceptó Kotaro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Entonces, ¿no piensas volver a las clases de baile? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu vieja se entere?

—Aguantarme el castigo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Ni muerto voy a volver a ese lugar! No puedo…

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

Kazunari no respondió. No podía decirle a Kotaro en voz alta que la razón tenía nombre y apellido… Junto a un revoltijo de sentimientos que no tenía claridad de dónde salían ni cuándo o por qué habían aparecido, pero que esperaba que la distancia pudiera remediar.

Atravesaron las puertas vidriadas del colegio y salieron a la calle. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos en dirección a la parada de autobús, cuando Kazunari pudo ver al objeto de sus más recientes y perturbadoras tribulaciones justo frente a él, parado a una distancia no mayor a diez metros con su característica pose elegante y tranquila, mirándolo impasible.

—No puede ser… —susurró parando en seco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kotaro lo miró preocupado, notando la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Es Himuro-san.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?

—Justo ahí. En frente.

Kotaro siguió la dirección de la mirada de Kazunari y vio al hombre frente a ellos. Estaba sentado sobre el capó de un Suzuki Swift de color gris, con las manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón bombacho de tela negra que combinaba a la perfección con el blazer gris que llevaba encima. La brisa suave que había ese día le movía el pelo, despejando por breves instantes su ojo izquierdo, usualmente oculto bajo su suave pelo oscuro. Su rostro estaba por completo inexpresivo, salvo sus ojos entrecerrados en un gesto casi melancólico.

—Creí que habías dicho que era viejo —susurró Kotaro sin despegarle la mirada.

—Lo es. Tiene como treinta y algo.

—¡Pero parece de veinticinco! Además es un tío súper cool. —Ambos reanudaron el paso, sin perder de vista a Himuro—. No sé si lo has notado, pero hay toda una multitud de chicas a su alrededor.

Y era verdad. Himuro no parecía darle importancia, pero grupitos de colegialas se habían instalado a su alrededor, cuchicheando al tiempo que le lanzaban miradas indiscretas.

—¡Ah, él está demasiado acostumbrado a esas babosas! —admitió Kazunari rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cuando por fin llegó frente a él.

—Sí. ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor? —repitió Kotaro, colgándose del brazo izquierdo de su amigo. No pensaba dejarlo solo en un momento como ese, no junto a un desquiciado como Tatsuya Himuro.

El hombre mayor se tomó su tiempo para mirar sorprendido a los dos muchachos tomados del brazo frente a él. Kotaro le lanzaba una mirada retadora. En respuesta, Himuro se enderezó, mostrándose en toda su altura. No dijo nada, sólo alzó una ceja y miró impasible los grandes ojos verdes de Kotaro. El frío de su mirada lo atravesó como un cuchillo.

—Él es Kotaro Hayama —presentó Kazunari. No sabía bien por qué, pero había sentido la obligación de explicarse—. Mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo mundial.

Los ojos de Himuro se entrecerraron suavemente cuando los miró una segunda vez, sonriendo; ese gesto casi parecía ternura.

—¿Por qué no has asistido a las clases? —preguntó sin más. En su voz suave, había un tono de exigencia.

—¿A eso has venido?

—No exactamente —admitió soltando un suspiro largo.

—Bueno… y, ¿qué era lo que querías?

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Sí?

—Me voy.

—¿Te vas? —repitió como un tarado, ni siquiera fue consciente de las palabras que salieron atropelladas de su boca—. ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

—Regreso a Estados Unidos, a Los Ángeles.

—¡¿Y por qué me vienes a decir esto a mí?! —preguntó mal fingiendo indiferencia—. Como si me importara…

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. —Himuro habló con calma, inspeccionándolo con sus ojos serenos. Su actitud no dejaba reflejar ningún sentimiento—. Ya no voy a incomodarte más. Si te he causado algún problema, te pido perdón. Nunca ha sido mi intención importunarte.

Kazunari parpadeó, descolocado. No supo cómo responder frente a estas declaraciones; Himuro siempre le había resultado tan críptico. Nunca sabía qué esperar de él.

—Como sea… —dijo mirando hacia otra dirección—. ¡Igual no te creo nada! No puedes irte, ¿qué pasará con tu novia? —Lo miró con actitud suficiente por varios segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error y susurró—: ¡Ah, pero qué idiota! ¿Te vas con ella, verdad?

Himuro rio, suave y calmado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo ninguna novia, Kazunari. Y si quieres saberlo, me voy solo.

—¿Cómo que no tienes ninguna novia? ¿Y Nina? —lo increpó, soberbio, con la actitud altanera que le era propia—. ¿Me quieres ver la cara, verdad?

—Nina es una vieja amiga desde los tiempos de Los Ángeles. Nunca ha habido nada aparte de una amistad entre los dos.

—¡Qué montón de mentiras! Tú mismo me dijiste que ella era tu novia el día en que tenían una cita.

—Yo nunca dije tal cosa, eso te lo inventaste solo —aseguró Himuro—. Era verdad que ese día había quedado en salir con ella, pero sólo era una salida de amigos.

Kazunari lo miró descolocado. No sabía qué pensar… ¿Lo había malinterpretado todo? Pero lo más confuso, ¿a qué venía todo eso ahora? Ahora que se iba para siempre.

—Bueno… —Himuro soltó un suspiro—. Supongo que nada de esto tiene sentido ahora, sólo pasé para avisarte. Me he tomado el trabajo de comunicárselo en persona a todos mis alumnos. Y aunque hayas dejado de asistir temporalmente, tú aún sigues siendo uno de mis alumnos. —Se encogió de hombros en un gesto casual y relajado—. No tengo nada más que decir, así que supongo que éste es el adiós. Créeme cuando te digo que fue un verdadero placer conocerte. Eres una persona muy vivaz… Le diste un nuevo aire a mi vida —terminó de decir con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios—. ¡Bien! Adiós.

—Él no es como tú me lo describiste, Kazunari-nii —dijo Kotaro de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros dos—. Gracias a la forma en que tú hablas de él, yo me había imaginado un verdadero sociópata. Pero Himuro-san se ve totalmente diferente…

—¡No te dejes engañar, Ko-chan! Este sujeto es muy bueno para esconder su verdadero rostro cuando hay otras personas presentes.

Himuro empezó riendo suave, pero su risa poco a poco fue subiendo de volumen hasta terminar soltando una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. Tenía los labios completamente estirados y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron al mínimo.

—Me pregunto qué le habrás dicho para que tenga esa impresión de mí —dijo sin parar de reír en ningún momento.

—Sólo la verdad.

—La verdad es tan relativa… —susurró—. Es sólo un punto de vista. Lo acabas de descubrir ahora, con lo de Nina.

—Vaya… Nunca lo había pensado así —dijo Kotaro hacia adentro, más hablando consigo mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los tres dijo una palabra. Himuro no le quitó los ojos de encima a Kazunari en ningún momento, parecía querer absorberlo con la mirada, impregnarse de él. Ese silencio, hizo posible que por primera vez se oyeran los cuchicheos impresionados a su alrededor; el grupo de mirones se había incrementado, y ahora ya no eran sólo chicas las interesadas.

—Himuro-san… —dijo Kazunari de pronto. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de seguir a su lado, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía hacerlo—. ¿Vas en dirección a la Academia, verdad? —Himuro asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Me llevas? Desde ahí puedo tomar un autobús que me deja directo en mi casa, si me voy por acá, tengo que hacer trasbordos ¡Y eso es una verdadera tortura! Así que me conviene tomar autobús en la Academia.

—Claro. —Himuro sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y jugó con ellas, haciéndolas rodar en su dedo índice—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí —Kazunari asintió antes de darse la vuelta y darle un abrazo a Kotaro—. Nos vemos mañana, Ko-chan.

—Que llegues bien, Kazunari-nii. Me mandas un WhatsApp para saber que llegaste.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Kotaro —reconoció Himuro al tiempo que estiraba una mano para despedirse. Kotaro se la estrechó no sin cierta reticencia.

Ambos se subieron al Suzuki de Himuro, y a los segundos, éste se alejaba en medio de un ronroneo suave de los estacionamientos delanteros del colegio. Kotaro siguió el automóvil con la mirada hasta que éste se perdió en el horizonte plagado de edificios, soltó un suspiro hondo y se encaminó a casa.

Dentro del auto, Himuro manejaba concentrado, sin despegar la mirada de la ruta. Un silencio espeso se formó entre ambos; un silencio que ni la fácil habladuría de Kazunari podía romper.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo. Kazunari aprovechó el momento para ladear el cuello y mirar sin ninguna reticencia a Himuro. En el fondo, rogaba porque el hombre hiciera algo, quería que invadiera su espacio personal otra vez, que lo besara de la forma demandante que sólo él sabía hacer, quería volver a derretirse en sus brazos. Pero Himuro ni siquiera lo miró. Concentró la mirada en los demás automóviles que transitaban esa tarde por Tokio, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho… De un tiempo a esta parte sentía ganas de largarse a llorar. Suspiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en la ruta. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que ya se habían pasado.

—Eh… Estaría bien que me dejaras por aquí —sugirió al ver que dejaban atrás a toda velocidad el edificio de la academia de baile.

—Descuida, te iré a dejar a tu casa.

—No es necesario, de verdad. —Negó usando ambas manos—. No quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia.

—Ah… está bien…

Silencio. Himuro le había respondido de forma maquinal e indiferente, y seguía negándose a mirarlo.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué te vas? —No pudo evitarlo más, tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que saber.

—Me aburrí de Japón.

—Sé sincero.

Himuro soltó un suspiro y por primera vez ladeó el cuello en su dirección, mirándolo a los ojos. A él le encantaban los ojos de Himuro; aunque prefería atorarse con su propia lengua antes que reconocerlo en voz alta. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color de acuerdo a la luz. Esa tarde el gris de sus ojos era más claro que de costumbre, rayando casi en un azul frío.

—Así que quieres la verdad… —dijo en un murmullo—. Creo que me he enamorado de ti —soltó de sopetón, sin una pisca de sutileza.

—¡Ay, por favor! No me tomes por idiota… —Kazunari rodó los ojos—. Los cyborg como tú no tienen sentimientos.

Himuro rio divertido. Siempre se reía mucho de él. De seguro le parecía divertidísimo, todo un payaso.

—Oye, Himuro-san…

—Dime Tatsuya —lo cortó—. Aunque sólo sea una vez.

—Bien, Tatsuya —accedió—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas? Para empezar, tú siempre te estás riendo de mí.

—No me rio de ti, me rio gracias a ti —rectificó—. Es muy distinto.

—No te entiendo… Tú juegas conmigo todo el tiempo… yo…

—Reconozco que esto empezó como un juego —dijo Himuro, serio. Ahora volvía a tener la vista fija en frente, en la carretera, pero lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor—. Cuando nos conocimos en el bar eras sólo un chiquillo con ganas de hacer travesuras. ¡Por supuesto que sabía que eras menor de edad! Se te notaba a kilómetros, pero me pareció divertido pasar la noche contigo, y además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Nada mejor que hacer? —repitió Kazunari—. ¡Ves! Ahí está lo que digo. Tú no me tomas en serio y aún así te atreves a decir que estás enamorado de mí.

—Estoy explicándote todo con la mayor sinceridad que puedo. —Cuando el semáforo les dio rojo, Himuro frenó y ladeó el cuello para mirar a Kazunari directo a los ojos—. Esa noche me acosté contigo sólo para pasar un rato divertido, esa es la verdad. No esperaba verte después, fue una sorpresa encontrarte ese lunes en mi clase de _Street Dance_ —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde ahí todo empezó a cambiar… Supongo que fue porque fui conociéndote poco a poco. ¡Además eres alguien tan trasparente!

—¿Y a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho te vas a ir? —Kazunari lo increpó, descolocado—. Tal parece que tu amor no es tan grande después de todo.

—Es todo lo contrario. Es un sentimiento tan grande, que es capaz de estar dispuesto a hacerse a un lado por salvaguardar tu futuro. No puedo permitirme seguir perturbando tu vida de esta manera. —Himuro miró hacia el frente, pasó el cambio y aceleró—. Como sea, esto no es sólo por ti. También es por mí… Es porque espero que la distancia me ayude a aliviar estos sentimientos —reconoció con voz tan suave, que fue apenas audible—. No me gustan los amores imposibles. Si hay algo que quiero y no puedo tener, entonces prefiero no gastar energías en ello.

—Así que… ¿Te das por vencido así de fácil? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo intentaste!

—Cuando te dije que eres una persona trasparente, no estaba bromeando —dijo con una sonrisa triste curvándole los labios—. Sé que estás enredado en un trío amoroso y que te has negado a dejar ir a ese mocoso de Nijimura. —Su voz era inalterable—. Es obvio que no tienes nada claro con respecto a tus sentimientos. Y eso no me gusta. Yo no podría soportar compartir tu atención con nadie más. Quiero que sólo me veas a mí. No puede existir nadie más que yo. ¡No lo soportaría de otra forma! No puedo compartirte con nadie más.

Kazunari lo miró impresionado. No sabía qué decir, no sabía como reaccionar. No se dio cuenta cuando el automóvil se estacionó frente a su edificio, porque sus ojos sólo podían ver a Himuro.

—Las cosas con Nijimura se acabaron —admitió al fin, en medio de un susurro apagado.

—Entonces… ¿me estás pidiendo que me quede?

—¡¿Qué?! —Kazunari parpadeó. Sintió que un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda cuando los ojos grises de Himuro lo atravesarlo como una daga—. ¡Claro que no!

—¡Qué lástima! Si me lo hubieras pedido, me habría quedado.

—Pues si te vas o no, a mí me da exactamente lo mismo. —Giró el cuello hacia afuera, sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

—Ya veo… Supongo que éste es el adiós definitivo entonces.

—Supongo que así es. —Kazunari se bajó del auto sin volverlo a ver, pero antes de cerrar la puerta susurró—: Adiós, profesor.


	12. Capítulo 11

**XI**

.

Desde que empezaba a notarse el calor de los primeros días de primavera, el casino del colegio sacaba decenas de mesas circulares de plástico al patio. Los alumnos se disputaban las mesitas para almorzar, mitigando el calor bajo la sombra de los árboles centenarios. Pero de entre todo el alumnado, los de tercero de Preparatoria tenían la prioridad tácita e incuestionable. Así que a fin de cuentas, las mesas bajo la arboleda eran un monopolio adjudicado por derecho divino a los alumnos de último año.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, el sopor del verano hizo que el privilegio de las mesas fuera una disputa de vida o muerte. Kazunari y Kotaro gozaban de cierta reputación en el colegio, así que no tuvieron escrúpulos en mandar a volar a un grupito de babosas de la mesa que siempre habían ocupado, después de todo, tenían preferencia por uso frecuente. A las dos de la tarde ya estaban disfrutando de la brisa que se colaba por entre los pliegues de sus camisas blancas mientras devoraban el enorme plato de ensalada; al menos es lo que Kotaro hacía.

—No has probado tu comida. —Kotaro fingía indiferencia, pero no dejaba de vigilar por el rabillo del ojo a Kazunari—. Has estado jugando con el tenedor todo el almuerzo… ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, ¿qué debería pasar?

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Kazunari-nii —comentó rodando los ojos y soltando el tenedor. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y miró fijo a Kazunari. Éste estaba arrellanado sobre su silla plástica, pinchando las verduras una y otra vez, sin haber probado bocado alguno—. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kazunari se negó a hablar. Soltó el tenedor y corrió el plato a un costado de la mesa. Tenía la vista fija en el patio del colegio, para evitar hacer contacto visual con Kotaro, pero la mirada decidida de éste le hizo entender que no podría rehuir de sus preguntas. Soltó un suspiro hondo y se recostó en la mesa, usando sus antebrazos como almohada.

—Es Himuro-san… —reconoció con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte.

—¡Es Himuro! —gritó levantando la cabeza sólo unos segundos para hacerse oír por sobre el bullicio del casino.

—¡No grites! —soltó Kotaro chistando—. Es mejor que nadie se entere de eso —dijo en un susurro mientras ladeaba a cuello hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie les prestaba atención—. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? Se va… —Kazunari volvió a sentarse derecho, pero aún se negaba a mirar a Kotaro a la cara—. Se va, y yo ya no podré volver a verlo jamás —dijo para sí mismo.

—Entonces… eso significa que… ¿tú no quieres que se vaya?

—¡Nunca dije eso! —se defendió con voz altanera, como si la insinuación de Kotaro lo hubiera ofendido en demasía—. ¡Es más! Probablemente esto sea lo mejor. ¡El mismo Himuro-san lo dijo!

—Y si esto es lo mejor, ¿entonces por qué tienes esa cara tan larga?

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna cara larga! —Sus ojos, anaranjados con la intensa luz del sol, destellaron de rabia mal disimulada—. Y como sea… Con el tiempo se me va a pasar.

Kotaro soltó un suspiro y se arrellanó en su asiento. Paseó su mirada vivaz por todo el patio. Estaban casi a mitad del año académico y ya se podía ver a los grupitos estudiando y preparándose para las pruebas de ingreso universitario; sobre todo a los de tercero. Pero sintió que estaban tan lejos de todo aquello… como si fueran a quedar por siempre como un par de niños en busca de problemas. ¿Acaso tendrían el síndrome de Peter Pan? Volvió a fijar la vista en Kazunari, su mejor amigo desde siempre, y lo confirmó: probablemente no madurarían nunca.

—¡¿Qué onda tu jugo, Kazunari-nii?! —preguntó Kotaro, torciendo la comisura izquierda en una sonrisa traviesa—. Está como demasiado concentrado.

Kazunari miró el vaso de jugo de mango que aún no había probado, vio su espesor y la oscura coloración naranja y entendió al instante: su mejor amigo estaba buscando la manera de animarlo. Finalmente, debía reconocer que no tenía tanta mala suerte después de todo, porque contar con el apoyo de un amigo como Kotaro Hayama, no era una suerte que tenía cualquiera. Era un amigo genial.

—¡Sí! Está como para pasarle un libro y que se lo estudie —dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

Kotaro soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que estuvo apunto de escupirle el dichoso jugo encima a Kazunari. Sólo pudo seguir con la broma una vez que recuperó la capacidad de respirar.

—Está como para pasarle mi informe y que me lo haga.

—Está como para que dé el examen por mí, y saque sobresaliente.

—Está como para que dé el examen de ingreso y quede en la Todai.

Kazunari no aguantó más y estalló en una carcajada alegre que lo hizo respirar aliviado por primera vez. Literalmente sintió cómo la tensión acumulada en su cuello disminuía y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire nuevo. Realmente Kotaro era un amigo genial.

—Kazunari-nii… Déjame darte un consejo —dijo Kotaro con voz suave, con el mayor tacto que era capaz de tener—. No trates de fingir indiferencia con algo que obviamente te importa. No trates de sacarte de la cabeza algo que no puedes dejar de pensar ni un segundo. ¿Por qué quieres sacarte de la mente lo que no puedes sacarte del corazón?

—¿De dónde te salió ese lado tan poético?

—En mi clase me hicieron hacer un ensayo sobre Benedetti —respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua—. Ya… No te hagas el tonto y mejor hazme caso, Kazunari-nii.

—¿Caso con qué?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —preguntó Kotaro lanzándole unas hojas de lechuga—. ¡Ve por él!

—¿Por quién? —preguntó como un idiota—. ¿Por Himuro-san?

—¡Claro! Dijiste que había dicho que se quedaría si tu se lo pedías.

—¡Pero es imposible! Ni siquiera es legal.

—¡Ve por él! —le gritó a la vez que le lanzaba unos tomates cherry. Esta vez sin importarle que todo el colegio le oyera.

—No puedo… —admitió Kazunari en un susurro, cabizbajo y ceñudo—. Entre él y yo las cosas jamás funcionarían. Él es un hombre mayor con su vida formada y sus ideas claras. Yo soy un adolescente idiota que no tiene idea de lo que quiere en la vida… Nosotros no tenemos ninguna esperanza para estar juntos.

—A veces sólo basta con intentarlo.

Kazunari negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos anaranjados de halcón al ataque mostraban fuerza y decisión. Sostuvo la mirada verde que su amigo le lanzaba por sobre la mesa y le tiró un beso.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero, Ko-chan.

—Kazunari-nii… Me vas a hacer sonrojar. —Kotaro se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un fingido gesto de timidez antes de agregar con voz fuerte—: Mejor levanta el culo, yo te cubro en el escape. No debería ser un problema, después de todo, tú eres un experto.

Kazunari le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una sonrisa antes de tomar su mochila y desaparecer a la carrera. En serio, Kotaro Hayama era un amigo genial. No lo cambiaría ni por ser el puto emperador del Japón.

.

 **XII**

.

El aeropuerto de Narita era el lugar más atestado de gente en todo Tokio. Los pasajeros iban y venían en todas direcciones, creando un verdadero caos para quien no tuviera experiencia previa guiándose por grandes espacios públicos. Por suerte, Kazunari había pisado el suelo del aeropuerto una infinidad de veces, gracias a los constantes viajes de negocio de su papá cuando aún vivía con ellos; prácticamente se conocía el aeropuerto al revés y al derecho.

Corrió a toda la capacidad que le permitieron sus pulmones de fumador permanente hacia la salida de los vuelos internacionales. Había chequeado con la secretaria de la Academia de baile la hora y el vuelo exacto que tomaría Himuro, así que en esos momentos lo único que rogaba al cielo era que aún no haya cruzado la zona de abordaje; que aún no se haya ido.

Esquivó a un montón de pasajeros en medio de su loca carrera, hasta que pudo ver sin duda alguna a Himuro, sentado con una maleta negra en los pies, un libro en la mano y su pasaje en la otra. Estaba cruzado de piernas, leyendo concentrado lo que parecía ser una novela, indiferente del ajetreo a su alrededor.

—¡Tatsuya! —gritó al tiempo que saltaba uno de los asientos vacíos y aterrizaba justo frente a él.

Himuro levantó la mirada del libro y se quedó mirándolo perplejo; la sorpresa estaba tatuada en sus ojos grises, abiertos más de lo acostumbrado. Parpadeó un poco y luego lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó maquinalmente—. ¿No deberías estar en clases? —dijo después de detallarlo y darse cuenta que estaba usando el uniforme y eran apenas diez para las cuatro de la tarde.

—Me escapé del colegio.

Himuro volvió a parpadear sorprendido. Esa reacción no estaba dentro de sus planes. Kazunari era impredecible y eso era lo que le hacía imposible apartarlo de su mente.

—¿Y a qué viniste? —volvió a preguntar. Guardó el libro dentro de su bolso y se puso de pie con lentitud, con los movimientos sueltos y elegantes que lo caracterizaban.

—Vine… —Kazunari se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire, estaba agotado, con el sudor pegándosele a la camisa en la espalda—. Vine a… ¿detenerte?

—¿Detenerme?

—¡No! Yo… —Kazunari sacudió la cabeza; las palabras se negaban a salir de forma coherente de su boca. Nunca había creído que confesarse fuera una tarea tan difícil; había subestimado la situación—. Dime algo, Tatsuya.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo que no deberías.

—Te amo. —La seguridad de su declaración impactó a Kazunari.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú le diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida —reconoció Himuro, una sonrisa mínima le curvaba los labios—. Tu extravagancia, tu altanería, tu alegría, tu espontaneidad… ¡Me atrapaste! Nunca supe cómo pasó, ni por qué, pero un día me di cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Sus miradas chocaron y Kazunari sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal y le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Tenía las manos húmedas de sudor apretadas a los costados de su cuerpo, y un nudo de nervios le apretaba la boca del estómago. Nunca en su vida —llena de una interminable lista de travesuras—, había hecho algo tan arriesgado como eso. Enamorarse era la locura más grande que había hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Y? —preguntó Himuro, divertido al notar su nerviosismo—. ¿Me vas a decir a qué viniste?

—No soy el tarado que tú crees que soy —soltó de sopetón. No le iba a dar más vueltas; si se iba a declarar, tenía que hacerlo ya, no le quedaban más opciones—. Es sólo que tardo un poco en asimilar las cosas.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que me demoré un poco en aceptar lo que siento por ti, pero al menos lo hice antes de que te fueras.

—¿Y qué sientes por mí?

—Te amo. Incluso ese lado sádico, retorcido y cruel que tienes —admitió—. Te amo y quiero ser la persona a la que acudes en todo momento, lo bueno y lo malo.

—Quiero ser el único —exigió Himuro con tono demandante.

—Ya lo eres… —dijo con voz débil, pero segura; tal vez nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida—. Yo no am…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso.

Himuro no necesitó de nada más, esa era la única confirmación que pedía. Le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y le mordió la boca de una forma tan fuerte y demandante, que le provocó ardor y placer al mismo tiempo. Su espalda se curvó en un arco perfecto, apegándose al cuerpo de Himuro, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, enredando los dedos entre las suaves hebras de su pelo negro.

Kazunari Takao era un rebelde sin causa, un verdadero chico problema. Si había algo que no soportaba era ser controlado. Tatsuya Himuro tenía una personalidad serena, todo estaba bajo su control. Pero su vida se volvía de cabeza cada vez que irrumpía en ella ese problemático chico.

Ambos eran completos opuestos, o tal vez demasiado parecidos… Se desequilibraban mutuamente y las peleas parecían no tener fin. Juntos eran un desastre, pero separados, eran aún peor. Después de todo, tal parece que esa era la forma que ambos tenían de amarse.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, siento algo que se asemeja peligrosamente a la felicidad —le susurró Himuro sin despegarse de su boca.


	13. Capítulo 12

**XIII**

.

Kazunari aun no terminaba de creer todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer lo que él mismo había hecho. Se había declarado. Se había declarado a Himuro. ¿De dónde había sacado las agallas? Había sentido tanto terror como adrenalina en ese momento. Aceptar que estaba enamorado de Himuro significaba quedar expuesto, era como entregarse voluntariamente a que lo despellejen vivo.

Ahora iban en su auto a quién sabe dónde y como ya no le quedaban uñas que morderse para controlar los nervios, sacó el paquete de cigarros que escondía en su mochila. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la ventanilla, prendió el cigarrillo con dedos nerviosos y sintió como la nicotina le relajaba los músculos después de la primera calada.

—Deja eso —ordenó Himuro, mirándolo con reproche. Kasunari no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió fumando como chimenea.

Cuando empezó su relación con los cigarros, no lo hacía por gusto, no por gusto en el sabor, al menos, sino por gusto en la estética. Se dio cuenta rápido que lo ayudaba a cultivar esa fama de chico rebelde que se estaba ganando y la mirada de admiración de los chicos la verlo hacer las cosas prohibidas le encantaba. Le encantaba tanto, que siguió jugando el papel sin importar en qué travesuras se metiera. Como fuera, nunca había hecho algo realmente malo. Su rebeldía sólo era una pantalla de humo, una máscara.

—No hagas eso —volvió a ordenar Himuro, pero esta vez le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró por la ventanilla—. No voy a sermonearte, Kazunari, después de todo no soy tu papá ni pretendo serlo, pero sí voy a decirte que por experiencia propia entiendo las cosas que haces. Entiendo que te guste jugar a ser el rebelde, después de todo, es divertido. Pero ten cuidado de no perderte en el camino.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kazunari lo miró descolocado un par de segundos, el rápido giro de los acontecimientos lo había descolocado. Se suponía que todavía estaban en la fase de enamoramiento, pero ahí estaba Himuro, sermoneándolo cual hermano mayor… ¿de qué mierda iba todo eso? Soltó un suspiro hondo, después de todo, era lo que él mismo se había buscado por andar enredado con un vejete. Volvió a abrir la mochila y sacó otra vez el paquete de cigarros.

—En mi adolescencia, cuando vivía en Los Ángeles, tuve mis malos momentos —dijo Himuro de pronto, con la mirada levemente perdida en los recuerdos—. Me junté con la gente equivocada, me dejé llevar por el grupo, y terminé haciendo cosas de las que me arrepiento… Y no quiero que tú pases por nada de eso, así que piensa un poco antes de cometer imprudencias, por favor. Y no vuelvas a fumar en mi auto. —Esto último lo ordenó con voz más seria de lo usual, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kazunari quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire, con un cigarrillo a medio sacar. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a guardar la cajetilla en su mochila. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Dices que no quieres sermonearme, pero estás peor que mi viejo. —Soltó una risa por la nariz, irónica—. Como sea… ¿De qué cosas te arrepientes?

—Digamos que indirectamente estuve envuelto en la muerte de alguien.

A Kazunari casi se la cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. Giró el cuello tan rápido en dirección a Himuro, que casi pudo oír como se le desarticulaban las vertebras una a una. Por unos segundos creyó que Himuro le tomaba el pelo, pero al verlo, notó que sus ojos grises tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca. Sin que tuviera necesidad de seguir interrogándolo, Himuro continuó:

—Yo estaba metido en una pandilla. Una noche hubo un tiroteo y uno de nuestros compañeros resultó baleado. Murió antes de que llegáramos al hospital. Nos conocíamos de chicos, era como un hermano para mí. —Himuro se llevó una mano al cuello por instinto y acarició un grueso anillo de plata que colgaba de una cadena—. Como tú y Kotaro.

—Ya veo por qué Ko-chan te cae tan bien.

—Estuve metido en mucha mierda, Kazunari. Drogas, alcohol, peleas, violencia… —Himuro lo miró con sus tristes ojos grises del color del mar en invierno, y lo hizo sentir atravesado—. Al final fue en el baile que encontré un escape y una motivación para salir del agujero.

Kazunari no dijo nada más, pero se dio cuenta de lo que Himuro trataba de decirle, tampoco era tan idiota. Había estado muy cerca de perderse tras esa máscara de rebeldía que él mismo se había inventado. Estuvo apunto de caer en un pozo. Había salvado justo a tiempo. Y acaso, ¿todo había sido gracias a Himuro? Definitivamente ese rollo del amor lo tenía mal, porque sabía que Himuro podía influir en él como nadie antes. Además, estaba seguro de que no era normal sentirse tan nervioso frente a alguien que lo había visto más desnudo que su propia madre.

Pero antes no había sido como ahora. Antes no había sentido ese hormigueo en las tripas, ni ese sudor helado en las manos, ni el tamborileo acelerado en el pecho, como si le quisiera dar un ataque cardiaco. Ahora quería besar a Himuro, pero no encontraba el valor.

«Deja de ser pendejo, Kazunari —se reprendió mentalmente—. Tatsuya es prácticamente tu novio. Si quieres besarlo, sólo hazlo»

Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó de lado, mirando directo a Himuro. Éste, se desconcentró de la ruta y lo miró con curiosidad por cosa de segundos. Pareció adivinar sus intenciones y sonrió, casi burlón.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? —preguntó con palabras medidas, pero juguetonas. Parecía haber recuperado su fuerza y apartado los fantasmas del pasado—. No te aguantas las ganas de besarme, ¿verdad?

Kazunari resopló y rodó los ojos. Sintió deseos de patearle su preciosa y perfecta cara, pero se controló. Después de todo, el muy maldito tenía razón: se moría por besarle su pulcra boca de labios pálidos, por sentir su aliento que siempre tenía ese característico sabor a menta fresca, por enredar los dedos en su pelo suave y despejarle la frente para poder ver en plenitud sus magníficos ojos grises siempre cambiantes.

Se hincó sobre el asiento y se dispuso a cruzar la barrera imaginaria del espacio personal. Que Himuro fuera conduciendo por una avenida principal y que el tráfico a esa hora fue un caos, lo tenía sin cuidado.

«Uno, dos, tres: Aquí voy. Lo besaré»

Sentía que el corazón le galopaba dentro del pecho, como queriéndosele salir, su respiración estaba acelerada y su boca seca. Tragó saliva como pudo y se humedeció los labios, sus dedos se estiraron y rozó en una caricia lenta el dorso de la mano de Himuro, aferrada a la palanca de cambios. Un movimiento suave hacia adelante que lo acercó a su lado y el roce mínimo contra sus labios fríos. Apretó su boca contra la de Himuro, cerró los ojos, sintió un sacudón brusco cuando el auto frenó, escuchó el rechinar de los neumáticos y las bocinas de los autos detrás, pero le importó un reverendo comino.

Himuro sonreía mientras lo besaba, podía sentir sus labios estirados, y Kazunari sonrió también. Aceleró el ritmo y fue consciente de cómo se mezclaban sus salivas y de la lengua de Himuro penetrándole la boca. Sentía cómo su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la comisura de la boca, cómo sus manos se aferraban a ambos costados de su cintura, apretando de vez en cuando antes de subir lentamente hasta su nuca y ladearle el rostro. Trató de concentrarse en seguir respirando mientras Himuro le robaba el aliento, pero fue él quien paró y se separó primero.

—Debemos seguir —dijo mientras ponía primera y reanudaba la marcha.

Sólo ahí Kazunari fue consciente de que los bocinazos a sus espaldas no habían parado. Se dio vuelta en su asiento y miró hacia atrás, sonriendo travieso. Cuando se dio vuelta y se sentó correctamente, pudo ver que Himuro también sonreía: suave, tranquilo, de una forma en que no le había visto antes. Kazunari lo miró hipnotizado por un par de segundos; Himuro era demasiado seductor. Oh, mierda… ¿en qué problema se había metido ahora?

—¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer?

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas que me gustaría hacerte, Kazunari. Sobre todo después de ese beso.

—¡No me jodas! Estoy hablando en serio, Himuro-san.

—Llámame Tatsuya, ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que decir?

—¿Te has dado cuenta que esto ni siquiera es legal, Tatsuya? —Pronunció el nombre con mucha calma, deletreando con cuidado cada sílaba, como si las estuviera saboreando—. ¿Tu mente retorcida se había puesto a pensar en aquello?

—Quieres decir, ¿que si había notado que tenemos una diferencia de más de 10 años?, ¿que si había notado que eras un mocoso insolente incapaz de mostrar el mínimo respeto por sus mayores? Pues sí, ya me había dado cuenta.

—Y pareces muy tranquilo al respecto.

—¿Tranquilo? —preguntó Himuro con una sonrisa retorcida—. Lo más perturbador es pensar que yo ya tenía sexo cuando tú recién empezabas a caminar.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Kazunari tapándose los oídos con ambas manos. Quería borrar la imagen mental que se le vino a la cabeza en ese mismo instante—. Tatsuya… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó esta vez serio.

—Yo puedo esperarte, Kazunari.

—¡No seas hipócrita! Tú no esperas nada. Además, tampoco quiero que esperes, ¿qué sería lo rico de eso?

—Esperar para hacerlo público —rectificó. Kazunari rondó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Eso era tan típico de él.

El auto dio un giro a la izquierda y se estacionó lentamente. Kazunari no lo sabía con certeza, pero intuía que se trataba del departamento de Himuro. Abrió la puerta y se bajó sin despegar la mirada del edificio; no sabía exactamente en qué distrito estaban. Himuro estaba sacando su maleta y pronto estuvo a su lado, cerró el auto con el control a distancia y se encaminó al edificio sin siquiera esperar por él. No era que esperase que o llevara cargado ni nada por el estilo, pero una invitación a seguirlo no estaría mal.

—¡¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar la mano?! —preguntó a la carrera, mientras se le acercaba por detrás.

Himuro soltó una carcajada y lo quedó mirando con el rostro levemente ladeado, era un gesto entre la curiosidad y la duda; como si lo considerara con retraso mental.

—Creí que no querías que nadie se enterara.

Kazunari resopló y los mechones que caían desordenados sobre su frente se movieron al ritmo de sus pasos. Himuro no le había despegado la mirada de encima y terminó lamiéndose los labios.

—Subamos de una vez —ordenó.

Kazunari lo siguió, esta vez en silencio. Su voz se había oído más ronca de lo normal, ¿era eso deseo? Pasaron por la recepción y el par de conserjes saludaron a Himuro con una inclinación de cabeza, él les respondió el gesto con la misma anticuada formalidad y Kazunari no tuvo dudas que se estaba enredando con un viejo.

Subieron al ascensor y aún no terminaban de cerrarse las puertas cuando Himuro dejó caer su maleta y lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes de cristal. Le puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza y atacó su boca con fiereza, con besos y mordiscos.

—¡Espera! —Kazunari ladeó el rostro y se apartó—. ¿Y las cámaras?

—No hay cámaras en estos ascensores —respondió Himuro con una sonrisa seductora.

Himuro volvió a acorralarlo y esta vez con se conformó sólo con besos. Bajó con ambas manos por su torso y apretó su cintura antes de levantarle la camisa, metió las manos bajo la tela y bajaron hasta perderse dentro de su bóxer; el contacto de sus manos frías contra su piel caliente le provocó un estremecimiento. Para esas alturas la erección de Himuro se presionaba firme contra su cadera. Maldición, él tampoco podía negar la calentura que sentía.

El ascensor se detuvo con suavidad y un sonido agudo indicó que las puertas se abrían. Himuro se apartó de su cuerpo en cosa de segundos, dejándolo perdido y necesitado, pero antes de bajar, Kazunari le dijo:

—Tatsuya, es en serio, nadie puede descubrirlo. Si se entera mi vieja, me mata.

—Nadie lo sabrá si aprendes lo que es la discreción.

.

 **XIV**

.

—Espera... —soltó Himuro en un susurro—. Espera, no tan rico.

Kazunari sonrió de lado y bajó la mirada. Himuro había cerrado los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, deteniendo todo movimiento de su cuerpo salvo su respiración agitada. La sonrisa de Kazunari se amplió con la vista que tenía. Le encantaba esa sensación de poder, le encantaba el hecho de saber que mientras duraba el sexo, tenía a Himuro completamente sometido a él, suplicando para que lo dejara retener el orgasmo un poco más...

Bajó la cabeza hasta su oído y jadeó suave cuando reanudó el movimiento de sus caderas; era consciente de lo que le provocaba con cada suspiro. Sus movimientos eran suaves, lentos, pausados, como si quisiera capturar el momento y guardarlo en su memoria para siempre. Cada jadeo, cada suspiro, cada aroma, cada caricia, cada sensación...

Himuro lo sostuvo por el trasero, sus manos de dedos largos se hundían con fuerza en su carne mientras lo presionaba contra él. Kazunari se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo después de obligarlo a dejarse caer sentado en el borde de la cama cuando los toqueteos se le hicieron poco para la calentura que le habían provocado. Ahora le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja mientras se frotaba con una lentitud tortuosa, haciendo que el miembro de Himuro le enviara olas de placer con el efímero roce que provocaba contra su próstata. La sensación era exquisita; pronto iba a alcanzar el orgasmo.

—¡Ka-Kazunari!

Himuro se puso de pie de un movimiento tan repentino que le hizo sentir mareado y luego lo dejó caer de espaldas en la cama sin un ápice de sutileza. Kazunari apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurría cuando sintió el colchón hundirse debido al peso de Himuro que, sin preámbulos, se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y lo penetró. Fue como sentirse en el cielo otra vez.

Bajó la mirada ahí donde sus cuerpos se unían y se transformaban en uno, subió la mirada y recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo del hombre que era su única debilidad. Detalló cómo se marcaban los abdominales en su cuerpo pálido debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, sintió toda la piel húmeda por el sudor que caía en gruesas gotas desde su mentón y pecho, y era consciente de que estaba siendo impregnado por el olor del contrario.

Himuro realmente no tenía piedad. Lo embestía con fuerza, casi con desesperación, sabiendo a la perfección el ángulo en que debía atacar para tenerlo estremeciendo de placer. Debía reconocerlo, esa era una de las mayores ventajas de estar con un hombre mayor, su experiencia en la cama. Kazunari le envolvió las caderas con las piernas y coló la mano entre sus vientres para masajearse el miembro con lentitud, pero Himuro lo apartó de un manotazo y se dedicó a masturbarlo él mismo. ¡Cómo se notaba que le encantaba tener el control de todo!

—¡Tat-tatsuya!

El roce contra su próstata era exquisito, como un cosquilleo que empieza en una zona mínima, apenas perceptible y poco a poco va expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica. Kazunari sólo podía desear la siguiente embestida. Hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Himuro poniéndose rígido y sus labios soltando un jadeo sostenido mientras le inundaba las entrañas de aquel líquido caliente y gruñía su nombre enterrando el rostro entre su pelo. Su eyaculación fue el detonante para el clímax; fue como una bola de fuego que creció desde la parte baja de su vientre y subió por su espina hasta erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, frío y húmedo. Un lugar estrecho, de paredes tan altas y lisas que le hacían imposible escalar para escapar; parecía ser un pozo. Un pozo cuyos muros de piedra se cerraban sobre su cabeza, asfixiándolo. Las paredes, llenas de humedad e inmundicia, le caían encima y sentía como si estuvieran aplastándole el pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

Gimió de dolor y angustia, impotente. Lo único que podía hacer era alzar la mirada al cielo. Recordaba que sobre su cabeza se podía ver una diminuta abertura que servía de entrada de luz, pero también se había transformado en su única fuente de esperanza.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó, mirando con ojos desesperados hacia la luz—. ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca y cualquier sonido se negó a salir de su garganta. Poco a poco fue consciente de la paralizante sensación de estar consciente, pero impotente, a merced de la oscuridad y todo lo que ésta encierra. Estaba solo, desprotegido y atrapado. Su única conexión con la realidad era el punto de luz sobre su cabeza.

—¡No! —gritó sin palabras mirando hacia arriba.

—Kazunari…

Escuchó una voz suave, delicada, pero masculina. Sabía que lo había oído antes, porque sólo ese timbre le transmitió seguridad. Giró el cuello y no pudo ver más que oscuridad ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde venía aquella voz? ¿La oía sobre su oído? Y de pronto fue consciente no sólo de la voz, sino del tacto de algo cálido sobre su cintura.

—Kazunari. —Esa voz otra vez—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que tienes una pesadilla.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y la luz, mísera y difusa, comenzó a expandirse, a rellenar cada espacio dentro del pozo. La mancha blanca e informe que era en un inicio, adquirió corporalidad, una forma circular perfecta que dejaba traspasar los rayos del sol hasta llegar a cegarlo con tanta claridad.

Soltó un quejido e hizo un mohín cuando la luz del día le dañó los ojos al abrirlos. Recorrió la habitación de ladrillos pintados de riguroso blanco, las cortinas de la misma tonalidad que dejaban traspasar la luz y las sábanas azul rey. Pestañeó aturdido y volvió a sentir el peso sobre su cintura. Bajó la mirada hasta el brazo pálido que lo sostenía con firmeza: era Tatsuya.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se giró en la cama. Tatsuya tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño relajado. Dormía, pero aún durmiendo se encargaba de velar sus sueños. Kazunari estiró el cuello y lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

—¡No jodas! Esto sí que debe ser una venganza del karma o algo… cósmico y raro —soltó en medio de una carcajada—. Al fin y al cabo, tú resultaste ser mi luz…

—¿Ah?

Tatsuya arrugó la frente, sin entender, se removió bajo las sábanas pero aún no despertó del todo, sólo atinó a pegarse a su cuerpo por detrás y estrechar el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura.

.

.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Con esto llega a su fin esta historia._

 _Agradezco a todas las personas que siguieron el fic, leyendo y comentando, sobre todo porque se trata de una pareja que no es muy popular. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Hasta la próxima~_

2


End file.
